A Thousand Summers
by BellaKouno
Summary: Rin Yoshida moved from her hometown to Tokyo and into a new home with her family. She quickly finds out that she has a mysterious demon roommate, whom she can't help but feel captivated by, living right across the hall. Present Day
1. MOVING DAY

Disclaimer: I don't, have never, and will never own Inuyasha.

CHAPTER ONE: MOVING DAY

I woke from my soft slumber to the sound of the birds chirping outside and the sun's rays making their way through my open window. I sighed contently. This was my home. It was perfect. I got up and let the warm wind curl its way around my legs. I finally let my eyes flutter their way open to look around. The first thing that caught sight of a bright window, I clamped my eyes shut. Then, hesitantly opened them yet again. They trailed around my room. It was covered in boxes.

Moving day. How could I have forgotten? The day I was supposed to leave this place. The place I called home for 15 years. I was so used to it. But now it appeared foreign. Everything I owned was crammed into cardboard boxes, my bed was the one piece of furniture that stayed in place, though only a blanket was placed over the mattress, and the walls were bare, cleaned of any posters or hand smudges. Under my feet which once set carpet was now plywood. Funny how things change.

I padded over to my suit case and zipped it open. All my clothes were packed neatly, courtesy of my mother. I shed my pajamas and wiggled myself into my favorite shirt and a pair of capris. I heard foot steps coming up the stairs and then a soft knock on my door.

"Rin? Are you ready? Your dad and I need your help loading the truck." That was the voice of my mother, or my adopted mother. My parents had died from a demon attack when I was young. Only a few months after I was adopted by my parents now. And they are they only parental figures I remember.

"Yeah. I'll help." I answered opening up my door. My mother proceeded into my room picking up a box and gesturing to me to pick up the other one.

"We need to leave by ten," she smiled before walking out the door. I stared at her leaving and wondered how she could smile at a time like this.

We were leaving Katsuura. The only place I knew. That place that we loved, all to go to some big city with no beach, no friends, and one stupid job which my dad just had to have. Tokyo was ruining my life. Was I being over dramatic? Probably. But I was moving away from all my friends so I had the right to be.

I picked up the heavy box and wobbled down the stairs trying too see around the it and hoping not to trip. I sighed in relief as I reached end of the stairs.

"Want me to get that for you?" a familiar deep voice asked, "Your friends are outside."

"Yes!" I almost threw the box at my dad and bolted out the door. I ran at my friends like a maniac and crushed them into a bear hug which they returned with tremendous force.

"Can't breathe," I muttered. Yuuka and Hina just laughed and released me. I coughed and bent of holding my stomach. "You're going to kill me one day with those hugs you give, you know?"

They just giggled.

"Rin! We'll miss you so much!" Hina exclaimed throwing her hands in the air and sucking me into a softer, shorter hug.

"You have to call us everyday! I want to know what Tokyo's like! Will you, Rin?" Yuuka grinned her brown eyes glistening with tears ready to overflow.

"I'll try."

"Rin! We have to get going!" yelled my mother from the passenger seat of our Toyota.

"I have to go," I frowned, tears now forming in my eyes.

They crushed me into another hug, but this time I didn't mind it. It was the last rib crushing, breathing preventing, hug I might get. As they let me go I could feel hot liquid flowing down my own cheeks. I had promised I wouldn't cry, but that was a promise I knew I wouldn't be able to keep.

I stepped away and walked to the car. The car pulled out and I waved to my friends. They became smaller and smaller as we got farther and farther away from home, then we turned the corner and my house, along with Yuuka and Hina, were gone.

The drive to Tokyo or as I nicknamed it _the most awful place ever_ was a long one. My father kept talking about it with words such as, exciting and auspicious, while I would have chosen words more like contemptible and dreary.

"The schools in Tokyo, I've heard, are great," my dad exclaimed while switching over a lane on the freeway.

"Yes. And the house we are renting is so nice. You're going to love it Rin," my mother beamed. She always seemed to happy. No matter what happened she always had a smile on her face. I wished I was that way.

"Yea," I replied even though that wasn't what I was thinking at all.

We stopped along the way at a gas station where my dad filled our car up. My mom and I were sent to browse the vast array of junk food they had in stock. I picked out sno balls and a water and walked out into the car while my mother paid.

Then we were on the road again. The radio blared old people music and my father hummed along, quite content with himself. He never even asked me if I wanted to move. He just came home one night with _amazing news!_ He told Mom and I all about the job there and how lucky he thought he was. I don't think it ever crossed his mind that it would be ruining the life I had. It was selfish.

But maybe I was the selfish one. He was happy, who was I to protest. I was so confused with all my views. Finally I decided I would try to at least pretend everything was okay, even if it was killing me. That's what a good daughter would do.

I nodded off to sleep in the old Toyota. I had lost track of how long we had been on the road. It didn't matter that much really, did it?

I woke to the shine of city lights. Electronic billboards lit the way as many cars all flooded down the same road with us. This had to have been Tokyo.

"You awake, sleepy head?" my father cooed from the front seat.

I forced a smile and nodded. I regretted responding that way almost immediately.

I looked out the car window and saw the people bustling by, not even noticing each other. In Katsuura nearly everyone would acknowledge people on the streets. Whether it was this a hello or a simple smile. Here it was different. Everyone pushed their way through the crowd of suits and cell phones. Seemed like someone could go through life in this unfriendly city easily without being noticed. That's probably what would happen to me until I got enough money to move back to Katsuura.

My father made a few turns until we arrived at rather large beige house.

"Here it is," my mom exclaimed putting down the copy of People magazine she was reading. "Nice, huh?"

"It's much bigger than our old house Rin," my dad grinned. "We can get that dog you always wanted."

I don't think he remembered that when I asked for a puppy, I was about 10 years old. Now, five years later, the idea wasn't so exciting.

The car came to a stop in the drive way and we all jumped out eager to stretch our legs. The air wasn't so fresh and breathing came just a bit harder here. Just another reason to despise moving.

I'd probably die younger here breathing in this polluted air. Bet'cha my dad never thought of that? Hmph!

My dad ushered me forward with his hand on my back. I hobbled forward. It did look kind of nice. Bigger than our old place, newer too. I shook my head. Stupid optimistic brain.

I hate here! Why can't I get it though my brain.

Sometimes I thought I was a bit crazy. Maybe I was born that way, or maybe somehow when the demons were slaughtering my biological parents they inflicted some kinda of brain damage on me. Either way, as much as I dreamed of being tough and strong willed, my optimisticness, if that was a word, got the best of me. And as much as I wanted to scream and yell about leaving, I never did. I wanted to tell my dad I hated what he had made me do. But, I cared far too much about our relationship to speak freely. Somehow I felt trapped. It was probably just one of those being a teenager things.

Being a teenager does a lot of crazy shit to you.

While I was dealing with my conflicted mind, my dad had opened the door to our new humble abode. Those words where quite an understatement when I finally peeked inside. It was huge-probably cause all the furniture was taken out. I wondered inside and ignored the talk from my dad and mom as I made my way up the stairs.

Four doors lined the hall, one lead to a rather large room which had to have been the master bedroom and the others lead to two smaller bedrooms and a bathroom.

My mom came up the stairs. "Which one do you want?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders "I guess this one." I set my hand on the door.

"Mr. Takahashi, the man who sold us the house is down stairs. You should go and meet him. He's a nice man," Mom smiled.

I walked down the first steps until I realized I could probably slide down the rail. I sat on the rail and slowly let go. The first few seconds were quite fun but I started to loose balance and tried to grip back onto the rail. That only caused to to fall off the rail and I awaited the impact on the hard tile floor. It never came.

I opened my eyes to find myself in the arms of a white haired golden eyed stranger.

"Are you alright?" he asked.  
I gasped. He was a demon. I had only remembered ever seeing demons in pictures and in commercials on TV. I had never seen one up close nor had I ever been this close to one.

"Uh yeah," I replied.

"Rin! What were you thinking?" my mom yelled from upstairs. I didn't answer that one, because I really didn't know myself.

The demon set me on my feet. "I'm Inutashio Takahashi."

He was quite handsome. Though, all demons were. That's why they were always the _movie stars_ or the _models_. They crushed all the young human girls dreams of success in those industries. Yes, in case you were wondering, that was my dream as 9 year old girl. And it was all because I lacked the purple eyes or the blue hair. But that was a story for another day.

"Ri-n" I studdered.

"Pleased to meet you," he said although he didn't seem so pleased because his phone began to ring at the very same time."Please excuse me."

He stepped out the rather large front door onto the patio where I could faintly hear his voice.

"_I assure you it won't happen again_," he cloaked to the person on the other end of the receiver. His voice even made me believe him. There were a few minutes of brief pauses where all he replied was a _Mhm_ or an _Yes_.

"It's his first day-" Inutashio replied but seemed to be cut off.

I was called away from the conversation by my mom from upstairs. My mom asked which room I had chosen. I had already decided on the room with the biggest window, the most like my old room. There were three rooms in total.

"What are we going to do with the other room?" I asked. My dad had already said he didn't need a home office anymore now that he could work in the big buildings in Tokyo.

My mother didn't reply. I was hoping she meant an art studio, but I learned that night at dinner it was far from it.

After we had finished moving in the basic things, such as our dinner table and our mattresses from the moving van that had arrived later that day. We sat down for dinner. Our new chairs still had plastic raps and they made noises when you moved around. I found this amusing for awhile, but eventually grew tiresome.

"Where am going to go to school?" I asked. I hadn't really been too interested in the subject, but the dinner table had been as quiet as my coed 6th grade class during the sex education video so I figured I'd better start conversation.

"Shikon High School," my father replied. "I've heard it's quite a prestigious school."

"It's too bad I won't know anyone," I muttered blankly.

"Well, actually you will one _someone_," he replied. "When we(*_YOU I mentally corrected_) decided to move here we knew the realisate was going to be expensive. Mr. Takahashi offered us this nice place at an incredible rate. But in order for us to live here we had to also let his son live here. Inutashio needed a place for his son to stay supervised away from his brother because they fight so often. He goes to your school. I think he is about your age too. He is coming over tomorrow along with the movers to help arrange furniture and settle in. Be nice. It sounds like life has been pretty tough on the poor guy."

Now, not only did I have to move to a new house, make new friends, go to a new school, but there was also a demon, a demon that I did not know and that probably had some anger problems, coming to live in my house. _Great._

**Thanks for taking your time to read. I hoped you liked it. I should have chapter 2 out soon. It's already half way done. **

**Until next time,**

**Bella Kouno**


	2. THE EXTREMELY AGRESSIVE INU YOKAI

Disclaimer: Sadly I am not the lucky person who owns Inuyasha. *_tear_*

CHAPTER 2: THE EXTREMELY AGRESSIVE INU YOKAI

I woke up on my new mattress setting on the floor. I checked my phone for the time.

_10:38_

I had slept in a bit. I could hear shuffling of feet and voices muffled by the floor from down stairs. I guess the movers had shown up. That meant _he_ had shown up.

By _he_, I meant the demon boy who fought with his brother so much that he had to be sent away to live right across the hall from me. What if he was a _crazy_? What if he fought with everyone? What if I said one thing and it set him off? What if...

I stopped my what if questions for the moment and crawled out of bed. I picked up a checkered orange summer dress from my suitcase and lightly stepped into the hall and into the bathroom. I looked over myself in the mirror.

My hair had grown longer than I had wanted it too. I pulled it out of my ponytail and it fell in dark brownish layers down to the small of my back. I had dyed it for my 14th birthday and since then had been shades lighter than normal. My eyes met my eyes in the reflection. They glowed nearly orange under light when they moved. Similar to the colors of my dress that I slipped over my body. It reached about mid thigh and was very comfy.

I combed through my hair transform it from bedhead hair to covergirl model hair. The transformation was not as I expected. I left the bathroom and hesitantly moved downstairs smart enough now to know not to slide down the rail.

My mother was directing my father and others around.

"The couch goes here," she pointed and as the set it down she shook her head and told them to move it to the other side.

I stepped cautiously down the stairs hoping not to draw too much attention.

"Rin, finally you're awake. I didn't want to wake you up, but all the new stuff for your room in outside."

I nodded and headed toward the front door. I waited until some people had walked in before I stepped, with bare feet onto the wooden porch, down the steps and into the driveway. A greenish brown wooden bed frame that I had chosen from a catalog set nearly 2 months ago was set in pieces on the grass next to a matching night stand, a very heavy looking dresser and a box, which contained what was left of my old room. I picked the box up and brought it up to my room.

I opened the box which was folded over each other so it would be secure even without tape. Inside set my new sheets I had bought the week before I had left and my drawing book, posters, and pictures. The one on top was pictures of me with Yuuka and Hina. I don't know what I'd do without them here.

My mother called me down from downstairs, disturbing my sad thoughts.

"These nice gentlemen are going to be moving our furniture upstairs, so try to stay down stairs and out of their way for now," my mother said smiling at them which made my father twitch considerably. My mom was always a natural flirt and charmer. But even though I was raised by her, I was nothing of the sort.

I unpacked the small things like picture frames and set them around the living room. While my mother unpacked the more fragile dishware in the kitchen and my dad helped the movers load things upstairs.

An hour or so had passed when I noticed that they had started to move my bed frame up stairs. Even though moving here was probably the most awful thing that could have ever happened, I was pretty excited to be able to decorate my room. I was going to arrange furniture tonight, and hopefully by the end of this month buy painting materials and paint it.

I turned my attention to my father and about 3 other unnamed men attempting to carry my dresser up the narrow stairway. They set it down about one forth of the way there and my dad let out a countless amount of obscenities. The dresser was made of thick expensive wood which was conformed when my dad saw the price of the bedroom set two months ago. Some how my mother had convinced him to buy it. I'm sure he was regretting that right now.

"Damn this thing is heavy," he grunted.

As if on cue in walked a man I could only describe as beautiful, which was an awkward word to use for a guy. Not to get me wrong, he was very masculine. I could see a slight outline of muscles under his while tee. He caught me looking and looked over to give me a blank stare and slowly narrowed his eyes until I looked away and towards my mom as her voice echoed through the air.

"Oh, you must be Sesshomaru," she smiled. Even her charismatic demeanor couldn't break through to his thick shell. He hardly even replied. If he hadn't of nodded slightly I would have thought he didn't hear her. He did seem to notice the men struggling to carry my dresser up the stairs and walked slowly over and picked the dresser up with both hands carry it up. The men tried to help but he moved a bit faster then their feet could carry them and he carried the dresser the rest of the way by himself. The men stepped up now and carried the dresser into my room with him. The demon moved out of view now.

I continued setting up the living room in silence, I wasn't paying much attention really.

So that was the guy my parents were talking about? He hardly looked like a high school student. He reached nearly 6'3 and his silvery white hair, which was nearly my length, hung down neatly. I had forgotten how beautiful demons were. Captivating but dangerous.

I glanced over at where he had entered and saw a small duffel on the floor. He must had dropped it to help carry my dresser upstairs. I decided to repay him by carrying it up to his room for him. I picked it up and admired the smooth leather material between my fingers. _Good quality._ I laughed at myself for caring so much, what did the quality of his man purse have to do with anything?

I turned for his room and made it up the stairs before I ran into him. Literary.

"Excuse me!" I replied frantically. _What if I pissed him off? _My heart skipped a little bit. He must have been a real easy person to set off.

But, He just looked down at me. I stared back at him wonder weather he was going to swiftly kill me, or make it slow and painful. He pointed at me. What was he doing? Was he going to shot something out of his fingers like magic and fry me to pieces? Was he attempting to control my body movements with only the movement of a finger so I would have to watch my horrific death and have no control? My brain was in a panic, conjuring up possible scenarios to be the cause of my death.

He began to speak. "You have my bag?" I then realized he was pointing to his duffel in my grasp.

I attempted for form a reply. "I, uhm, was bringing you your, uh, purse." I mentally slapped myself for calling it a purse. I stuck out my arm and let it drop into his hands. I stood there and stared a bit longer relaxing a bit as he seemed not to be angry. Now, I was now caring more about how ridiculous I looked then how I would spend my last minutes on earth.

He must have considered me abnormally slow for a human because of my lack of verbal and comprehension skills. Why of all things did my brain interpret pointing at something as a death threat? I would never know. But he continued to look for a few more seconds before he frowned and walked away towards his room.

I sighed. _Well that was a good first impression._

I forced myself into my room which I spent the rest of the day setting up. Dinner was about to start and my mother even showed up in my doorway to remind me. She scanned my room, and for a minute frowned.

"This room looks just like your old one. Don't you want something new?" she said as she eyed the posters placed in the same order above my bed which was placed in the same position in the same spot, and the black light attached the wall adjacent from them. She again ran her dark eyes across the rest of the minor similar details. I sighed.

"I liked my old room. Just the way it was." I then turned away from her and placed the pictures of Yuuka, Hina and I on my dresser where the set before the move just to set her off.

"Dinner is ready," she huffed and walked out the door.

I waited 10 minutes before I came down to eat hoping to be a bit more rebellious. I was feeling less gung ho about this whole thing as time went on. Especially since I had made such an awful impression on my painfully attractive new roommate.

I walked slowly down the stairs and saw the back perfect white hair of his loose down his back. I immediately reached free my hand up, the one that was not holding on to the rail(Safety First!), to fix my hair. I brushed through it with my fingers into place, but I was sure it was nothing compared to his.

We sat down and ate in silence. Sesshomaru had made his own dinner. It consisted of all meat. The main diet of all demons since the truce.

About 75 years back when man had first developed weapons more suitable to defend themselves, demons and humans made a truce to cease fighting and live in peace amongst each other. With that truce demons had to stop eating humans and all turned to a diet of animals, and mostly pork, which was most similar to humans meat wise.

And pork just happened to be Sesshomaru's choice for the evening. I shivered a bit.

Only a select few demons refused that law, most were put in jail. But the notorious ones namely Naraku, were still on the loose planning to over throw the new rules. No one really thought to much of them though. The numbers of demons and humans wanting peace were surprisingly high versus the demons and very few humans wanting to fight. I wondered which side Sesshomaru was on. I was hoping it would be on our side.

Dinner was over and I asked to be excused. I set my plate in the sink and dragged myself up stairs.

I sat in my room drawing in my sketch book, listening to some soft music and mouthing the words right on cue.

There was a knock on the door and my mother opened it. She set clothes in a plastic wrap on the foot of my bed.

"School is tomorrow." She walked out the door without saying anything else. I must had really made her angry, on the outside I showed a triumphant smirk, but on the inside I felt genuinely bad about it.

I tore the plastic wrap and pulled out the never worn school uniform. It consisted of a green skirt and a white blouse. I folded it and set it my dresser and grabbed some pajama shorts and a shirt in the process. I left for the bathroom.

As I passed Sesshomaru's room I peered in. He was laying down on his bed reading a book which title I could not make out. He already had his whole room set up. It was black and white themed. Mostly black. He certainly had a better eye for how things looked in a room then me. Everything looked perfect in his room where as mine appeared to be that of a 15 year old girls. Oh wait it was.

I continued to walk down the hall when I heard a door slam close, with impressive force I might add. It was Sesshomaru's door. He must have saw me look in.

Great, now not only was I slow and sounded like I had stutter when ever I tried to utter a word to him, but now I was also a creep.

I practically repelled attractive guys. Might as well just tattoo _Single _on my head, cause that's what I'd be forever.

I showered and returned to my room.

Tomorrow was my first day of school, right in the middle of the year. It would be impossible to go unnoticed. I'd make friends. I'd be fine I convinced myself before falling asleep.

It was just my first day at school with tons of demons, no friends, and extremely aggressive inu yokai to show me the way.

**I apologize for not having this out earlier. I went through a hard time and wasn't feeling very peppy. But I'm so much better now. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. Thanks.**

**Ta-ta for now,**

**Bella Kouno**


	3. MAYBE I HAD

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha. I'd like to own Sesshomaru though. ;)

CHAPTER 3: MAYBE I HAD

I woke up nice and early the next morning. Despite the lack of sunlight outside I felt pretty refreshed and awake. I sat up on the side of my bed and stretched out happy that I hadn't put up the mirror in my room so I didn't have to see my messy hair. I ran my fingers through it, paced over to the dresser and picked out my school uniform.

I slid the fabric over my skin and grimaced at the fold lines on my skirt. I pressed it down with my hands but it popped back up. I frowned in annoyance and again attempted to tame it, but to no avail. _This can happen the easy way, or the hard way. _I quoted in my mind.

I ran my hand over it a few more times but it still didn't budge. _The hard way it is._

I picked up my bag filled with beauty supplies and silently brought them into the bathroom with me. I plugged in my hair straightener and glared menacingly at my skirt. I brought my hot straightener over the fold lines and straightened them out. I smiled down at them. _Ha!_

Then the realization hit me that I had just spent 5 minutes talking to my skirt.

I spent the rest of the morning curling my hair in an attempt to do something different for my first day of school. As I stepped out of the bathroom a door opened and Sesshomaru walked passed me into it. I just remember that we had to share a bathroom. That would be awkward. I hopped I hadn't left anything behind.

I walked down stairs and grabbed a granola bar to chew on. I wasn't sure whether I was supposed to wait for Sesshomaru or just leave on my own. I also wasn't quite sure where exactly Shikon High was. I decided to wait for him to leave and then I would follow. Then I had luckily caught myself before I but the cheery on the _Rin's a Creeper_ cupcake. Maybe I was a stalker. Follow him all the way, trailing in his footsteps? That was like ultimate creeper status. I sighed. I guess I would have to confront him.

He walked downstairs and I dreaded having to talk to him. I could see him in his black school uniform. He looked, I dared to say it, hot. He could have put all the boys to shame at my old school. But then again, all the boys at my old school were human.

"You're going to Shikon High right?" I questioned. _Facepalm. _Of course he was going there. He was wearing the uniform.

"Yes. I am." He nonchalantly replied picking up his keys and briskly walking out the door. He has a car? I ran over to the door and saw him continue to walk way.

"Wait! I mustered. He continued to walk. He was about to step into his car before I yelled walking down from the porch steps, "Which way is it? I don't know how to get there."

He didn't even look at me as he climbed into the automobile. I sighed. I guess he wouldn't be any help. I was about to turn before I heard faintly a car door opening. I turned to see the passenger door to his black Audi swinging open. He had reached his arm over and opened it and was now turning the key in the ignition and it revved to life. I stepped over to the car.

"You're going to give me a ride?" I smiled broadly. Maybe he was a nice guy.

"If you don't sit down soon I am going to leave." He didn't seem too pleased.

Worried my ride might disappear I sat down and closed the heavy door. Must have been a new car; it still had that new car smell I liked so much.

I looked at Sesshomaru. I hadn't really ever been able to look at him up close. At dinner I had tried to keep my eyes glued to my plate. Embarrassed about what I said and how I acted a few hours before. And well, the few hours before I focused more on the sweating of my palms and the absurdity of my reactions than on the perfect skin he possessed. Under his white bangs I noticed tattooed markings and piercing gold eyes. A purple crescent moon set on his forhead and on the sides of his cheeks there were two red stripes that ended at a point near his cheek bone. I had seen markings like this on demons before. They were inherited by only high status full demons, at least that is what I read in history. So he was high class. They were unique, but I couldn't help but stare at the rest of his face. It was nearly the dictionary definition of handsome. High cheek bones, pointed nose, the works. I was caught looking at him and he looked over at me. Two piercing gold eyes stared into my burnt orange brown ones. I clawed into my vast knowledge of quick thinking, which I had to use often with my parents.

"Thank you for giving me a ride," I grinned looking over to him. He didn't say a word, but looked away and accelerated pushing me back against the seat, turned on a dime left onto the next street cutting off an angry old man in a Toyota. I was riding in the car with a less animated but still very scary version of Ricky Bobby.

We arrived at school and Sesshomaru got out of the car just as I did. A few people looked over at us and whispered to each other. I couldn't make out what they were saying but Sesshomaru must have been able to because he glared at them, walked away, and left me standing next to the passenger door of his 2013 Audi. I wanted to follow him and not be left alone, but I had nothing to say. I wasn't in any immediate need so, sadly there was nothing I could do but let him leave. The people looked at me and I uncomfortably walked past them and into the administrative office.

I dark haired indigo eyed demon lady sat there casually kicking away on the computer. She looked up at me.

"Hi, I'm a new student. I'm Rin Yoshida." I smiled walking up to her desk.

"Ah, I see. Welcome to Shikon High." She typed away into the computer and then I heard something print out right next to her. She handed me it. It was my schedule.

She stood up and pointed with a pen to my first period class on the paper. "Art is your first class," she said pointing out the door and down the hall. I could see a slight black cat tail ring out from her tight thigh length work skirt. She was much too pretty to be working here. "It is just down the hall, third door on the left. Your teacher, Kagura-sensei will tell the location to the rest of yours."

As I was about to turn I saw her pout her cherry red lips and look past me. I truned to see who she was looking at and saw the principal walking past us. I could tell because he had that whole_ I run things_ demeanor about him and that he walked out of the principals office. He was a demon. I could tell by how handsome he was, but most prominently by his dark red eyes. He winked at her. And walked out the door. She smiled back at him longingly. I let a smile of my own pass in recognition that I had just found out a secret. So that was why she stuck around.

"Thank you for everything," I smiled as I turned and walked out the door. There were a few people standing in the halls, but very few. Most of them gathered out front. I felt kinda awkward standing all alone. I decided just to walk to class early rather than standing around looking like an idiot.

I walked toward the hall and into the art class. My teacher and the principal were talking very quietly amongst themselves, I could not make out one word they said. Kagura-sensei was a demon too. With the exact eyes that our principal possessed, in fact they looked so alike that they could have been related. But that thought was dismissed when I saw them embrace each other tight hug, more than sibling hug.

I sat down and noticed luckily I wasn't alone. There was another human girl in the class sitting in the very back she caught me looking a flashed my a friendly smile. She wore her hair naturally wavy and she had two warm brown eyes, like my mother. She seemed a very average girl at first, yet somehow she still managed to pull of the unattractive green and white uniforms with ease. She got up and sat next to me.

"You must be the new girl," she smiled. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Rin," I replied. She was sure friendly. I didn't have too say much. She started all the conversations and kept them going. We chatted until class started and she stayed sitting next to me as Kagura-sensei taught us the significance of water colors.

Class had ended and I asked Kagome if she knew where my next class was. Not only did she tell me, but she insisted on showing me the way.

We walked down the halls and I noticed all the students. Most everyone was human, but every fifth or sixth person would be a demon. I noticed that the demons hung together, very rarely did I see the too kinds associate. It was weird. I always assumed in these demon-human schools everyone was buddy-buddy like on the flyers. I guess not.

Kagome continued to ask me questions about where I moved from and if I liked it here. Trying to be polite I didn't really give that honest of answers.

We arrived at my class. Room 211. "Here you are," Kagome pointed. "It was nice meeting you."

"See you around!" I replied, but she had already turned the corner chatting with a boy with long white hair. _Sesshomaru? _I wasn't given much time to think before the bell rang and I set down in my English class. No one said hi to me in that class.

My next class was Chemistry, and it was incredibly hard to find. I arrived late, but the teacher let it slide because it was my first day. I looked over the class and a familiar face caught my eye. It was Sesshomaru. He was in this class. I internally smiled glad to know I wasn't all alone in this class too.

"Please sit over there next too, Bankotsu," the teacher directed. I sat down and realized I was directly behind Sesshomaru. I smiled in acknowledgment as I walked by him, he looked away.

Bankotsu was probably one of the more demon like humans I had seen. He had very typical features: black hair, tan skin, but his eyes were a dark shade of cobalt and he had a tattoo of a four pointed star on his forehead. He scowled over at me as I set down and seemed to radiate a very threatening aura. Was anyone here friendly? Seemed the only decent person I seemed to have met here was Kagome.

The teacher passed out a worksheet to everyone.

"I realize that you're new but next week is a lab week. I assume you went over the safety rules in your old class. Didn't you?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Well Monday we have lab so make sure you come prepared. Read this hand out," she looked over to Bankotsu. "And Bankotsu please try and follow directions this time. It's a good thing I paired you up with this girl."

She must have saw my Chemistry grade from school in Katsuura, and I guess she thought I was a good student. If she only knew that Yuuka and I were lab partners and that Yuuka did all the work and let me copy off her tests.

My next class, Japanese, I met up with Kagome again.

"Are you in this class too?" she smiled.

"I hope it's the right room. 161 right?" I questioned. I didn't want to get lost again.

"Yes, yes," she giggled. She led me over to sit next to her and some friends.

"This is Sango and Miroku," she said pointing to each of them.

Miroku got up quickly and grabbed my hand. "It's very nice to meet you miss Rin." He then kissed my had. I guess I has asked for friendly and I had got it.

Sango seemed slightly aggravated. She had this angry look on her face as Miroku introduced himself rather awkwardly and insisted on giving me a hug. I felt a hand feel it's way down to my butt.

I let out a small yelp and I backed away not sure how I was supposed to respond to this. Seems no punishment from me was needed from me because before I was able to react the sound of a slap was heard through the air. You could roughly make out the imprint of Sango's palm on his cheek. He just smiled.

"Hello, I'm Sango. Nice to meet you. Sorry about my friend. He's a huge pervert," she said pushing Miroku to the side.

"I am huge," he added winking at Sango. She but on an annoyed face but I could see a faint blush appear on her cheeks. I took a seat next to Sango behind Kagome. They seemed like nice people are and I was glad to be sitting next to them rather than Bankotsu who also happened to have this class with me.

The class passed in a blur. And I was then informed that it was lunch. I was scared that I would have to sit alone. But I was relieved when Kagome and her friends waited and walked with me. We waited in the lunch line and while I stayed quiet unless I was asked a question the rest of them talked and talked. Eventually I became more at ease and joined in with a few conversations.

We finally had arrived close to the beginning of the line when a white haired very familiar male walked up.

"Finally we are about to get some grub. I'm starving!" he said. He didn't sound like Sesshomaru.

I looked puzzled at him and he saw me looking and he stared back for a moment, learned over to the side and asked Kagome while covering his mouth. "Who's that?"

"This is Rin," Kagome answered. "And Rin this is Inuyasha."

Iuyasha looked nearly identical to Sesshomaru except for his features were much more boyish. And his voice was not monotone, it was more raspy and rough. Inuyasha stood a few inches shorter than Sesshomaru too. But It was still crazy how much they looked alike.

"Hi," I smiled weakly. I waved a bit. And I'm sure I looked pretty ridiculous.

"So you're the new girl who is stuck with my brother. I feel bad for you," he said while loading what appeared to be macaroni into his plate.

So this was the brother he fought with.

"He's not too bad," I said in his defense. "He gave me a ride to school today."

"Well that's unusual," Inuyasha said through bites of mac and cheese.

"Sesshomaru usually hates humans," Miroku added. "It's strange that he would even associate with you."

"Yeah, that bastard showed more emotion yelling and screaming when he was told he had to live with a human family. My dad thinks it will teach him compassion, being around humans, but I know nothing will get through to him. Sucks you get to deal with it." Inuyasha continued.

We sat down and continued to talk. I noticed something I hadn't noticed before.

"You're eating mac and chesee?" I questioned.

"Uh yeah," Inuyasha said looking down to his half finished bowl.

"But you're a demon, you can't eat human food."

He didn't look at me. I knew that feeling of being ignored, and it reminded me of Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha is only half-demon, so he eats like a human. Well, a lot more than any average human. But you get the point." Miroku said rubbing Inuyasha's back affectionately.

"Back off pervert. I'm not interested." Inuyasha scoffed. I could sense he was a little uncomfortable about this subject.

I didn't know that there were very many half-demons around. I realized that ever so often a human and a demon would be together. That was were you saw humans who stayed youthful for 100's of years. But it was a very rare occurrence. Half-demons were pretty uncommon.

I tried not to ask anymore questions and went on with my day. My fifth period class was History and I had it with Inuyasha and Kagome. I could tell those two were a pair. The way the walked gave it away. Every step Kagome took Inuyasha would watch and where ever she moved he would move to be the same distance as before. He was like her little guard dog. I laughed out loud at the similarities and caused the couple too look at me questioningly. I just shook my head. I think it was best if I kept that thought to myself.

Class went on and although it was very boring, the demon Myoga-sensei was very funny to learn from because he was just a tiny flea demon.

My last period class PE and I knew Sango which made a bit easier to be in. Sesshomaru, I learned was also in my PE class, but he didn't even acknowledge my presence again, but I decided to just let it go. He wasn't friendly or talkative.

All we did in PE was play badminton. We would learn combat soon, I was awful at it. But then again I wasn't very good at badminton. I could see Sesshomaru playing with another demon, teams had been set only human-human and demon-demon, and he seemed to be winning. It was quite funny to see him jump around to hit the shuttlecock but still look so bored. Badminton was supposed to be fun. Did anything ever make him happy? I giggled a bit. I could see Sesshomaru's gold orbs flash over to me in a second, I quickly looked away. Stupid demon super hearing.

I had dressed back into my uniform in the locker room and walked out, not sure to whether Sesshomaru was going to give me a ride home too. Maybe he just drove me once to show me the way. I walked in the direction of his Audi. I found him waiting there leaned up against the side of his vehicle, arms crossed, looking over at me. Looking very alluring. I could see some demon girls looking over at him smiling and then their eyes trailing over to me and narrowing in jealous rage that I was the one he was waiting for.

I felt kind of happy that he actually did. Maybe I had broken his hating humans barrier.

"You are a damn slow walker," he acknowledged. I let it slide though.

"Are you going to give me a ride home too?" I exclaimed smiling.

"Get in," he said angrily. And then he got into the car. Maybe I had.

I closed the door behind me lightly.

And he began to pull out of the parking space. Then he looked over to my door.

"Can you humans do anything?" He growled as he reached over me to my door opened it and shut it again, but with more force. Maybe I hadn't.

**I apologize for any mistakes. These few chapters have been kinda dull. Next chapter will have a lot more action. Also if you like Twilight, check out my story on Jacob/OC. The chapters are so much longer. I tried to make this chapter just a long. But I don't think it is. And thank you so much for all the reviews. Obsessed Dreamer, kataang1996, icegirljenni, FireFox Vixen, Roxie-fearlessstorm, skylight14, and Jolie luv. Your reviews really make my day and inspire me to continue writing. Thank you. 3**

**Time to Bounce(Lolz),**

**Bella Kouno **


	4. STUPID PEOPLE, STUPID DECISIONS

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I give all my thanks to Rumiko Takahashi for bringing that extraordinary story to life! You rock!

CHAPTER 4: STUPID PEOPLE, STUPID DECISIONS

I wanted to stop by my old house to pick up somethings. I was late Sunday night and I assumed my family would be out of the house. My father and his human Izayoi would always go out on Sundays and Inuyasha, well even if he was there I didn't care. His car was gone though. So assumed I wouldn't have to deal with his annoying shouting and insults. At least I knew if I ever wanted to let some steam off there was always Inuyasha to pick a fight with.

I pulled in front of the house, letting the engine fall silent. I walked up to the door and pulled the mat to reveal the spare key and let myself in. I didn't waste time looking around but went straight up into my old room and pulled out some of the items I had left. When my father had made me go I assumed it wouldn't be longer than a few days, then he'd realize that this whole charade was pointless. But it had been a week since. I remember what he had said the day before he had decided to send me away.

"You must entrust the swords Tetsusaiga and Souunga to me," I commanded. It was only logical, due to the fact that once my father had met Izayoi he no longer needed them because he no longer left to fight enemies and better himself. He was senseless. He gave up everything to be with her, even the conquest of power. I wasn't going to be so foolish.

"And if I refuse, will you kill me? Your own father?" he asked. Izayoi walked in as we were talking and shot worried looks at both of us. I glared at her. This was not her place. But I did not answer his question either. He sighed, "Do you desire power so much?" He paused, "Why do you seek power my son?"

It was a simple question and an obvious answer. "The path I walk is the one of supreme conquest. And it is power that will reveal the way for me."

"Supreme conquest?" my father scoffed, "Tell me Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?"

I was taken back by his question. "Protect?" Why would I waste my time and hold myself back with a such a nuisance? I was not like him. My father was softened by his taste in weak creatures. I was better than that. "The answer is no. I, Sesshomaru, have no need of such."

The blood was boiling in my veins, I did not want to fight my father. But his shear ignorance was overwhelming. My father stood up, looked at me and left, leaving me to sit and bubble over in anger. He was incompetent and his continued possession of those swords was unneeded.

The thought still made me livid. I picked up some clothes and brought my swords down into my car. The only sword in which my father would entrust me, was the useless Tenseiga, a sword that could save a 100 lives in one swing, a sword that did me no good on the path of which I had chosen.

The threw them into the back and sped off glad too put distance between that house and me. The longer I stayed, the angrier I got.

I wished I wouldn't have had to return to those human's home. I would have moved somewhere else if my dad hadn't owned nearly all the properties, and the ones that he didn't own he made sure to make bargains with the sellers and they refused to sell to me. I would have run away too, but if I didn't complete my high school years then the government would surely come and give me hell. Every demon under 18 in demon years was required to go back to high school every so often as the government felt there was something new and important to learn, sadly I was in that current predicament.

I returned to the house to find everyone sleeping. I passed by the human girl's room and saw her tossing and turning in bed as her breathing rate speed up. I wondered what was troubling her. She seemed to always have something on her mind. Whenever I would passed by her room she would always tossing and turning like this. Sometimes she would call out nothings in her sleep. I'm glad she was so quiet or I would be kept awake by her consistent night speech.

I made my way to the bathroom which I had learned by now that the human girl conquered day. I only showered at night when I couldn't sleep, and sometimes if I was lucky enough to get here early in the morning before she was awake. Usually this sort of thing would make me angry. But I gave up on blowing up in anger on her, I didn't need too. I let her do what she will with this part because in the scheme of things it was a very small part in what I planned to run, which was everything else. Plus yelling at her just didn't seem right, even if she was just a human. She seemed too weak and naive to waste anger on.

I showered and wrapped a towel around my waist, water droplets still running down my stomach.**(Yummy! ;P) **As I was walking back to my room I saw the girl was still troubled in sleep She let out soft words. But they were all unintelligible, not spoken in any language I knew of.

I laid down in bed and hoped for sleep. Although sleep for demons was unnecessary, I still enjoyed sleeping to pass time. I could stay up forever, but I didn't need too. A powerful demon such as myself would live 1000's of years. That gave me more than enough time to be awake.

The sun was barely up when I was woken up by the slam of a door and voices. That certainly did not start me off in a good mood. I dressed in my uniform slowly and walked out to find a very angry human girl stomping out of her room, she was practically fuming. I found it a bit comical.

She walked in front of me meeting my eyes once before looking away. It wasn't like her to say nothing. No matter what the situation she always had something to say. And truthfully at times I found it slightly annoying, but I think I found silent her even more aggravating.

She continued walking to my car. It had become a bad habit of mine to drive her to school, it wasn't that bad although she would always strike up meaningless conversation with me during the ride. It was her idea of being friendly and I wasn't really looking to make any friends.

I unlocked the doors and she got in saying nothing, still holding that angry look on her face.

I sat down and put the key into the ignition. "What is wrong?" I asked her unusual angry features making the whole car fill up with tense air, which was not helping my already nostalgic mood.

"Oh," she stuttered, "Nothing. I'm sorry."

Well it obviously wasn't nothing. She was practically sheathing.

"You don't have to tell me." I started up the engine and drove away in the direction school.

But she began to speak again, "It just my mom won't let me go back and see my friends this weekend. It's my friend Yuuka's birthday."

"And why not?" I said casually taking a left down the next street.

She looked surprised that I had asked. "Well, she won't drive me because my father has work, she is looking for work, and she won't let me go alone taking a train because she doesn't trust me not to get lost."

I didn't respond for a few seconds but I could smell small salty droplets forming under her eyes. The last thing I needed was for her to cry. I was having such an awful morning and she was making it worse, I had supposed talking about it would have gotten it off her chest and would have made the ride more at ease. But it just made it worse.

"I can take you," I volunteered. I had a feeling I might regret wasting my time driving a human girl around the country, but I was already in a terrible mood and she was making it difficult.

"Really?" She smiled. I didn't answer. Because I wasn't sure whether I was really going to waste my weekend on this girl.

We arrived at school and I gave my final answer, "Yes. I will take you."

I got out of the door and so did she. "Thank you Sesshomaru!" I didn't turn around to acknowledge her. Since when were we on a first name basis? Oh probably when I decided to drive her 100 miles back to her hometown. _Damn._ As much as I already regretted it, her voice saying my name had ring to it. Rarely did anyone ever say my name in such a positive tone.

My first class was Mathematics. I was put in a class that was way below my level so my attention wasn't really need, which is why it happened to be my favorite class. I walked in and the room fell silent like it always did. I was in a class with 30 human freshmen. They all were scared out of their fucking senses when I walked in. But it was only human instinct. Sometimes I liked to see them scared, but today the silence was annoying.

I slammed my books which made the boy next to me jump. I smirked a bit. Humans were weak.

My next class was Art. I walked in and was greeted by Kagura.

"Hello Sesshomaru," she smiled, "Having a good morning?" She had a thing for me ever since I had been transferred into her class. I wasn't interested. There was something about her that annoyed me. As much as a student-teacher relationship called out and pulled on the heart strings of the average hormonal teenage boy, which I was way pasted, I couldn't find myself drawn to her. A relationship would just hold me back. After the next two years I was going to be gone. I wouldn't have to come back to high school, I was going to be 18 and I was going to leave and never come back. There was no use starting relationships that wouldn't last. I had played those games all through last time I had attended high school. They were only beneficial for a short time. Long term was just not good for what I had planned and no one was ever going to hold me back.

I took a seat in class and tapped my pencil waiting for class to be over. The human girl saying my name passed through my mind and I turned like I thought I heard her calling me from the door. I could sworn I heard her. I narrowed my eyes. Where was she? The boy that sat behind me turned to look where I was and to his dismay he found no one. I looked at him and I could hear his heat rate pick up. I turned back around. Damn voices.

Class was over and I got up, but as I was walking out I was a red notebook on the floor. _Rin Yoshida _it read. That was the girls name. I picked it up and wondered if she had left it here on purpose. That didn't seem logical. It was left slightly open and I caught a glimpse of her work.

I saw a face made up of an array of different colors, everything was opposite of what you would expect though. I was somewhat taken back by the fact that a human could create something like this. Something disturbed me though, in the center where they eyes were supposed to be was two black chasms, with two red dots right in the center. This was certainly not the art I presumed a human girl would be painting.

I left for my next class and brought along the girl's notebook. I found her sitting there early this time. She had been late the last few times. She had been getting on our teachers nerves lately. Our teacher assumed that she was doing it on purpose, the teacher was human, and could not tell how confused, yet relived the girl was when she found the class each time. I was somewhat glad that the girl had found the class on time today or our teacher would have went off on her.

I stopped in front of her desk and set the notebook down on it.

She looked in surprise down at it.

"This is yours, is it not?" I asked. "You are Rin Yoshida."

"Yeah, it is," she smiled. "You take art?"

"Yes." I turned and sat down. I heard Bankotsu and his fellow human and weakling demons socializing. It was hard not to hear them. They were unreserved in their thoughts and conversations about the labs.

"Labs blow. I'd rather see the shit explode, then '_examine to color change_'" he said to his friends while reading over the worksheet he had no doubt never read before.

I remember doing this lab awhile ago, so it wasn't anything new. My partner wasn't so ignorant either. He did a lot of the work and asked minimal questions.

We were about 30 minutes in class when I heard the girls voice speak up.

"Which one do I add after adding the blue colored one?" she asked to the teacher. I looked back at her asking. It was the clear one labeled #1.

"The clear vials now," she replied, "Only one and two for this lab. The two on the right." She turned back to help a different group.

I was turning back when I noticed the wanna be rebel surprisingly do some work and pick up a vial. But then I saw him switch out #5 with #2 while the girl was adding #1.

He was about to see first hand his unrealistic dream of "_seeing shit explode_" come to be with no knowledge of the compounds and what they were capable of. I had only a few seconds to react before Rin going to pour the mistaken vial into the beaker and cause major damage.

"Stop!" I yelled just a half a second before she poured it in, but it was too late. Rin looked up to me and her eyes widened in horror before I lurched forward and pushed away from the exploding beaker. The vial slipped from her small hands and hit the ground with two clinks pouring out the rest of the liquid. Time seemed to go by a little slower as we fell back to the ground and I heard every detail.

I had attempted to hit the ground without falling on top of the girl. But I had landed somewhere along the side.

There was fire. I saw bright burning hot light everywhere. I pulled the girl up off the floor and ushered us out of the room. She let out moans of pain as I pulled her along faster than her legs would carry. I practically picked her up put of there. Others were now making their way out of the room. We all made our away out into the end of the hall and outside where I finally let my senses calm down. I assessed the damage of the building. None could be seen from the outside but the smell of smoke was thick in the air and the fire alarm had already been rang through the school. More students were rushing out of the building. Forget the schools fire assemblies, practicing order and structure. This was chaotic.

I whimper came from the girl next to me. She had a burn down her leg. It looked painful. I wasn't going to ask if she was okay. I didn't need too. I set her down on the grass and surveyed the students and faculty walking out. Most my class was here, even Bankotsu.

He was holding his face and speaking to someone. "The stupid girl I next to poured in the wrong vial!" He told to the guy.

I walked up to him and brought my hands around his neck and slammed him up against the wall.

"What!" I spat and paused pushing into his neck even more, "were you thinking?"

He coughed. And turned to see me. The whole side of his face had burns. He didn't respond. People started to gather around us.

I tightened my grip even more, close to breaking his neck. He attempted to speak but he was gasping. By that time the _principal_ had arrived along with his most trusted staff. They followed him like flies on rotting meat, Kagura included. Naraku was in hiding like he always was. Principal of a school was the perfect position that no one would expect a demon rebel leader to be in. Only certain people knew about his secret. I found out from Kagura who had attempted to get me to join and be in the rebel forces. I had declined. I refused to take orders from anyone. I said nothing, because I didn't really care what he did.

"Let go of him now, Shesshomaru!" Naraku ordered. He didn't come and pull me away like he did most fights. He was smart not to get in the middle of a conflict with me. I was different, being stronger, demons like me never fought with people that were below them, not now in this time period. Humans knew not to cross us. But Bankotsu was unaware that he was going to anger me. I wasn't hurt during the explosion, in fact very few people were except for that girl and him. Yet somehow the fact that he foolishly caused that girl pain angered me. He knew that she was with me, in the fact that I drove her here and lived with her, and the fact that he would hurt something that was associated with me made me clearly upset.

Naraku had his favorite students, Bankotsu and his mortals happened to be among them. Not wanting to create a scene that would no doubt make it to the papers if it continued, I threw him to the ground. He curled up on the ground gasping at first and then began lurching sporadically. The teachers rushed around me to attend to the seizing mortal.

I turned around to see the girl laying in the grass with the school nurse attending to her leg. She looked at me and had a different look on her face. It wasn't sad, nor angry, but only considerably happy. She gave me a weak smile before her face was covered by that of another student walking in front of her.

"Rin! Are you okay?" the student exclaimed.

I saw my brother then two. He came up to the female student in front of the girl. "Kagome! Are you hurt?" He asked grabbing her wrist and surveying the female with his eyes. Of course she was fine. She was the one standing, not lying on the ground in pain. His ignorance astonished me.

I looked over to Bankotsu who was now coming back to himself. He glared over at me and said something through a cracked voice as the fire department loudly sirened their way into the front of the school.

"You will pay for this you filthy demon," he croaked. The humans could not hear because of the obnoxious noise emerging from the red vehicle, but I heard.

Hm, Did this boy have a death wish?

**I wrote this at the end rather fast. I apologize for any points were it didn't make sense and for grammatical or spelling errors present. If you haven't figured it out yet, this was my first chapter in Sesshomaru's point of view. I hoped to make the words and way of writing style a bit more mature than Rin's thoughts and actions. I hope I have somewhat succeeded. Anyways thanks to ****my lovely reviewers who reviewed for last chapter, icegirljenni, skylight14, squirtlepokemon215, scarecrow09, Toph43, Michellekyle11, Ink on a Page, jolie luv, and Angel of purity and light. Thank you guys so much. ^-^ I would have never have been able to write this so fast without you guys cheering me on. **

**さようなら****(Sayonara), **

**Bella Kouno **


	5. NEVER GUNNA HAPPEN

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha. :p

CHAPTER 5: NEVER GUNNA HAPPEN

I woke up in the hospital to see my leg wrapped. I was very grateful that the burning had stopped. At first, when Sesshomaru had set me on the grass, I had not felt any pain. I had adrenaline pumping through my veins, but as the nurse had came to help me and I had calmed down it had started to burn ferociously. The pain was so fierce that I had passed out in the process.

I faintly remembered being picked up and placed on a gurney. But after I couldn't remember anything.

Next to me sat my mom resting lightly in a chair. I could hear my dads voice outside but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Mom," I whispered.

She fluttered her eyes, "Rin, you're awake." She seemed a bit flustered.

"Yeah," I replied sheepishly.

"You're father is outside talking to the doctor. We didn't want to leave until you woke up."

As if on cue my dad walked in.

"Oh, Rin you're awake," he acknowledged also. I turned to see him but winced in pain.

"Doc said not to move it too much," he spoke.

"You could have said that earlier," I answered back gruffly. "What time is it?"

"Almost 11. We better be getting home."

We drove home and I sat in the back with my legs down the back seat. It hurt to move it, the doctor had given me crutches but even holding up in the bent motion to move forward it hurt. They said the pain would subside in less than a week so I was somewhat grateful that it was only for a little while.

The house ride was a short one and my mom helped me inside. At the foot of the stairs stood Sesshomaru, his golden eyes glowing in the dark. I had never gotten a chance to thank him for pulling me out of the way.

"Sesshomaru," I said. I don't know why I did, maybe to acknowledge his presence. My thoughts on Sesshomaru had changed since I met him. At first I just had a feeling about him that he wasn't so bad. I at first was borderline on whether I could trust him. But now I knew I didn't have to worry. He had saved me from even worse burns and he didn't even have too. I defiantly owed him.

He gave me no reply, but he walked over and helped my mom with carrying me. When we reached the stairs he coiled a strong arm around my waist and nearly picked me up over the stairs. My mom trailed not to far behind. He helped me into my bed.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," my mom smiled.

"Hn," he replied and walked briskly away towards him room.

"I'm glad you're okay sweetie," my mom replied squeezing my hand. She walked out and turned off the lights. I then noticed that I could see the light illuminating from the door across the hall, that meant that for the first night since he lived here Sesshomaru didn't close his door.

_I was kept in a large room. It was dark and there were no lights. I put my hand in front of my face. I could see nothing but black. I kept walking with my hands out in front of me hoping I'd find a wall. But as I kept walking I ran into nothing. I reached my hand down to feel what I was standing on, my hand never touched anything. I tried to find an ankle to lead to my shoe because I felt maybe I was missing the ground and wasn't leaning far enough. But I couldn't find them. I tried to hug myself, but felt nothing but air. Air that I could move my fingers. I felt like I was moving my arms but I could not feel them touching my body. When I stepped I felt like I was walking on something. But there was nothing. Nothing in any direction. Not up, down, left, or right not even my on own body._

"_He is gone," a deep voice whispered. "You are gone too. Isn't that what you wanted?"_

_I was confused._

"_What?" I tried to speak but nothing came out of my mouth. I felt like I was moving my lips, but no sound would emit from them. I tried to step forward but right as I did, the nothingness that was the floor seemed to give in to my weight. I was falling. I could feel air brush against my nonexistent skin and whip around my nonexistent hair. I tried to grab onto something hopelessly. I was failing. The fall seemed to last just as long the room was. Forever. I then was flashed a picture of me in frames. Like when a video is loading really slow, and it is frame by frame. Of what I did in my life. Of when I made macaroni necklaces in 2nd grade, when I had my first kiss with a boy I had never met at a party in 7th grade and when I graduated from Middle School. When I first met Yuuka and Hina in my freshmen year. Then when I moved here. There were frames of me doing things I did not remember. One's of me and a guy. His face was blurred but his white hair was unmistakeable. "Sesshomaru?" I whispered. That had to have been him. There was light, coming from the end. I was falling and this was the light where I was heading. I had landed there._

Just as my eyes adjusted to the light, I jumped slightly when I saw a very familiar tall white haired figure looming over my head. It was a dream.

"Are you not going to school?" he questioned. He was dressed totally in school uniform and picked up my phone for the time.

_7:52 _

School was in less than 10 minutes. He was going to be late.

"No?" I questioned. I was pretty tired. "My leg hurts too much." I felt rude saying that.

He frowned slightly and replied, "Oh. Then I am going." He left then, a bizarre look dancing in his golden eyes.

So all those times he had threatened to leave if I didn't show up to his car when he was leaving were lies. He left and I smiled a bit happy that he actually was a decent guy. Even if he put up the facade that he was a fierce and emotionless, I felt that those were not the only things hollowed up in his demon self.

I laid lightly resting in place for a few hours before my mom walked in. "Rin? I'm going to go to an interview. Will you be okay here alone?"

I just nodded and laid back down. My brain was too fatigued to muster up a reply. Physically I felt rested. But mentally I felt exhausted. I didn't really know why. I could faintly remember dreaming last night. But I couldn't remember what about. I blamed my weary mind on the dreams.

I woke up some time later and felt better. I slept better during the day then I did at night. Maybe I was nocturnal.

I attempted to get out of bed and succeed. On my dresser set a singular pill setting on a yellow sticky note next too a glass of water. _For the pain._ It was written in my moms hand writing. A smile emerged on my face. She didn't trust me with the whole pain medication bottle. Because I was obviously the person who was going to become addicted to pain killers. The sarcasm dripped off the words spoken in my mind.

I had nothing to do today. I sat back down on my bed and checked my phone for texts.

_New Message _

It was from Yuuka.

_im sry u can't make it 2 my party. it wont be the same without u there _

I hadn't gotten the chance to tell her Sesshomaru had agreed to drive me. All the things that happened yesterday were so overwhelming that I hadn't been able to tell her the only good thing that occurred.

I replied with fast trained fingers telling her all that had happened and of course the good news. She wouldn't reply. She was still in school. I was somewhat happy for the injury. I was still in too much pain to do a lot of walking which made going to school difficult. I could probably get away with not going for at least a few more days.

My stomach growled and I decided to get up and get some food. It was painful to get up. And I hobbled over to my door. Holding onto the side of the door way I looked to where my greatest obstacle lied.

_The stairway._

*Kagura's POV*

Class these mornings had become incredibly dreary. I didn't know how long I could go on teaching humans how to move a paintbrush over a blank paper.

"Kagura-sensei!" a ningen called out to me. I stared deep into his russet eyes and imagined stealing his soul from his very body as if I could pluck it from his dull orbs. Eyes were a beacon to the soul, this was true. It was used as a heartening phrase included in nearly every romance novel written. Unfortunately, it would have perverse origins unbeknownst to humans. It angered me that I did not have the power to make the mortal cower at my feet while I was lightly scratching at his soul from the inside of those sienna pigments. These boy's eyes were not deep and his soul was so easily within reach. Sighing I dropped my gaze from his shallow pools of brown.

"What?" I spat. I was never in a particularly good mood. I was probably the students least favorite teacher, but I didn't care. I was here because Naraku forced me to be, not because I cared to better young lives.

"I broke my brush," he frowned. I stood up and grabbed one from my desk still wet with paint and calmly walked over to the nuisance.

I took his hand in mine and placed the brush in his palm. Guiding his hand with my own, I spread the brush over the canvas, crimson paint trickling from were I had made impact. I pressed myself against his back, feeling how my closeness had affected the mortal boy. His heart rate speed up and his pulse could nearly be felt against my breasts which were pressed down on his shoulder. I smiled at his obvious discomfort.

I let out a breathy whisper to the young man respiring heavily under me, "Do not break it again."

As I walked away I felt all the eyes of the class watching me. They must have witnessed the whole ordeal. I turned quickly and glared back at them. They all turned their heads as fast as humanly able to continue their work.

By the end of class nearly all the boys had _accidentally_ broken their paint brush too.

I was called in by Naraku during passing period. I was used to this and I had already had an idea what his request entailed.

I briskly walked down the hallway. It was unusually packed with students. Since the explosion incident in the eastern hall. The other students had to pile into other class rooms until it was rebuilt.

I saw in front of me a white haired godlike being. It of course had to be Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru," I smiled seductively. He was going to be in my next class and it was all to obvious that every demon girl had eyes for him. Their infatuation with him was very understandable given his fighting abilities, physique, and status. Even a match for Naraku he was. But we needed not to worry about Sesshomaru going against us. He despised humans just as adamantly as we did.

He only spared me a glance. His golden eyes mixing into mine. His amber pools were endless. His soul was so deeply submerged that I couldn't even fathom finding it. He quickly turned away from me without so much as a nod. But all I wanted to see was his eyes and it was sufficient for me.

I walked into the administration building. The neko demon glared at me. She had a crush on Naraku for as long as he had worked here. She absolutely despised me. But I didn't care too much for her either. She was naive and just barely was over 1000 years. She didn't know what she was getting herself into. Being part of Naraku was not for the weak, I would know. It was not something I would have chosen for myself, if I had had the choice.

Avoiding her nasty stare, I lightly pushed open the office door. He was not in his office seat. In fact he was off the side tearing through files his face red looking more frazzled then I had ever seen it before.

"Naraku?" I questioningly whispered.. I was surprised to find him in such a state.

"Have you convinced Sesshomaru to join us?" he asked look up at me running a hand through his hair that had fallen over his face with he searched for a file unknown to me.

"He, he refuses to be under anyone's command,"I spoke as evenly as I could manage. Naraku cocked his head to the side.

"Kagura, now I don't see how it is so hard to convince a demon of the ultimate goal," he said, "That is what he wants, power. And I can give it to him. Joining me would only be to his benefit. It is only the logical choice. Tell him so Kagura! He and his family are the only demons who could challenge me. He is the only demon of his family who is not infatuated with a human. He must join us or his family will stop our efforts."

"I'll try harder," I shot weakly trying to defend myself.

"But he has already been seen with this human girl!" He seethed. He threw a file on the desk and it landed open.

_Rin Yoshida _it read and under rested a picture of a smiling human girl. She was pretty for a human, with eyes that were uniquely off brown and more orange. But nothing else special that the great Sesshomaru would find remotely interesting.

"Get him to join us before he falls to the same weaknesses of his father and half-breed brother!" he spat angrily.

I opened my mouth to speak but he stopped me.

He walked over to me, his face noticeably calmer and touched my cheek,"Now I'm sure you can do this much. I won't allow you to disappoint me again without further punishment."

"I'm sorry master," I bowed.

"Now what can you do to repay me for your insolence?" he mused smiley in an attempt to be seductive. I grimaced. I had already known what was planed before he had spoke.

*Rin's POV*

I had been stuck upstairs until I had heard the click of the door open. I was so excited that I practically jumped out of bed. I was so starved. I hopped out of my room and spotted Sesshomaru downstairs setting his keys on the stand.

"Sesshomaru!" I yelled happy to see anyone in the flesh who would still walk without difficulty.

He brought his gold eyes up to where I leaned at the stop of the stairs. He gave me a quizzical look before waiting for what I had to say next.

"I can't go down the stairs to grab anything to eat." He continued to give me a stoic expression. "I'm going to die of hunger." He rolled his amber eyes and walked away. I didn't know whether he was just going to leave me. But I was happily surprised when he brought up some fruit left on the counter.

"Thank you," I exclaimed.

"Hn." It was the only reply I got before he walked passed me and into his room.

It had been later that night when my mom had come home. I could hear her clanking around downstairs with keys and closing doors and such. She had come home too late for dinner but Sundays were the only days we sat down for dinner normally. My parents always worked so late.

I could hear sluggish footsteps up the stairs. She stopped by my door.

"How are you feeling?" she questioned.

"Better now." I did because I had a whole day to sit and do nothing.

"I'm glad. You better go to school tomorrow," she warned smiling. "I may let you stay home, but I'm sure your father won't."

She was about to leave before I stopped her. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Sesshomaru said he would drive me to Yuuka's birthday," I said trying to refrain from using the word party. I wasn't sure if she would say yes. My words were statement as much as a question.

"He did?" she sounded surprised.

Sesshomaru walked out of his room at that second, no doubt walking to the bathroom before I could because I was paralyzed. My mom looked over to him

"Are you okay with driving Rin, Sesshomaru?" my mom asked. I couldn't see him but I could easily imagine his face, narrowed eyes, stoic expression, the slight form of his lips into a line.

"Yes, I did say I would." I heard his monotone voice echo from the hallway. His shadow laid on the floor next to my mother. He looked unusually relaxed. But it was hard to tell from just a dark image on wood.

"Well that was very kind of you," my mother pointed out. I heard the door to the bathroom close. He left without saying anything else.

My walked into my room and sat on my bed. "Are you sure you don't want to change your mind about going this weekend?" My mother was worried for some odd reason.

I had no reason not to trust Sesshomaru at this point. He had saved my life. It kind of took my back a bit. Surely my mom had knew this.

"Yes," I answered firmly. My answer reminded me a lot of him. Strong and sure. Something I rarely displayed.

"Okay. Just be safe sweetheart," she smiled her eyes full of warmth. I wish my copper ones could be so deep. She left after we wished each other our goodnights.

I smiled before trying to drifting off to sleep. But as if on cue my phone buzzed and I got a text from Yuuka.

_Thats crazy! oh so u met a boy? ;) i need to meet him & cant wait to see u 2 at my party _

Of course Yuuka would assume we were a couple. Silly her. That would _never _happen.

**Mhm. Never gunna happen now is it Rin? ;P I'm so sorry for getting this chapter so late. I have suffered from what you can call Severe Mind F*cking Writer's Block(SMFWB). Excuse my language, but the chapter after next chapter I hope is going to be way more insane than just an F-bomb. Party time!(I did all 4th of July maybe I'll use that night as some kind of inspiration.)**

**Until next time,**

**Bella Kouno**


	6. SCARY MOVIES

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. :'(

CHAPTER 6: SCARY MOVIES

It was Friday night and I was cuddled up in blankets downstairs watch movies on the flat screen that we had just purchased from the department store. I clicked through all the games shows a found a scary movie that looked good and settled in. I was about to fall asleep when I heard footsteps walking in the opening that led to the den.

I jerked my head to the side a cold wave running over my body, product of the scary movie and my overactive imagination. But it was just Sesshomaru.

"Hey," I said turning my back to him as I returned to watching the action movie. I had become increasingly casual with him as of late. At first he was annoyed by the fact, I could tell by his facial expressions. but now he just ignored it. He never let his guard down around me. He was always that stern, stoic white haired demon. It didn't really bother me. I had gotten used to it.

"We are leaving tomorrow at 10. Be ready." he commanded. That was right. Yuuka's party was tomorrow. I contemplated protesting at such a early hour on the weekends but went for a more friendly reply when I realized that he was the one wasting his time driving me.

"Want to watch the next movie with me?" I invited. It was unclear what his thought process when he decided to sit down on the chair next the sofa which was usual, I usually had his emotions on a tee even though he never expressed them on his face. It was all in the eyes.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"The movie?" I wondered for a second and he gave me an "Uh, Duh!" look. "It's a scary movie I think. They've been having a marathon. Do you like scary movies?"

"I suppose. I never really found them as exceptionally terrifying as humans do."

I let out a little laugh. "That is what all guys say, but they pretend not be scared."

"Are you comparing me to all men?" he questioned giving me a slightly amused gaze.

"You are compare me to all humans." He gave me a taken back look and quickly snatched the remote from the coffee table and turned the TV volume up slightly and turned the lamp off next too him.

I almost thought I saw a smirk. But it was faint. "We will see how we compare."

The television informed us that the next movie was The Exorcist. I had hoped since it was older that it would be a very fake horror movie.

I was wrong. It was certainly very terrifying. I attempted to keep myself in check by paying very close attention to the commercials especially the ones with happy music and babies in them. It didn't help.

Another commercial break had just arrived and I look the time to stretch a bit. But I still stayed on top of the couch not dare letting my feet dangle over the edge for some irrational fear that the girl from the movie was hiding under there.

"How do you like it?" he asked. I jumped at the sound spiting through the silence in the room. It was silent and the commercial that was playing was quieter.

"It's good. Certainly good make up job," I said trying to mimic his cool voice and failing. I didn't think anyone would really copy that sound. It was unique to him.

He looked at me up and down and I looked down to see my ivory hands clutching the blanket that covered me, my knuckles defined and tendons tightening in my death grip. I let go and pushed the blanket off of me and accidentally onto the floor. I was about to reach out and grab it when the movie had turned back on and I saw the heavily rotted face of a young girl twisting unnaturally. I felt something brush up against the palm of my clammy hand and let out a small yelp. My heart beat seemed to jumped from normal to hummingbird rate in a fraction of a second.

Sesshomaru head darted over to me faster then I could have thought possible his white tresses following suit in the same fluid motion. He was surveying me wondering what had caused the sound to escape from me.

"It surprised me," I confessed. He sighed for a second, stood and turned off the television. It was pitch dark in the room. My head beat didn't slow. The dark scared me a bit more, my imagination was much more terrifying then anything a movie could show me.

"Silly human, it scared you. Why do you humans watch this if it just scares you?' he asked a slight bit of anger in his words.

"Uhm, I think we need a good dosage of fear every now and then," I said. He seemed a bit repulsed by my answer. But did not say anything else rather took a step towards me. I could see him better now. I looked up at his form.

"Do you watch movies like this a lot?" he inquired looking into my eyes making the most non annoyed gaze I had ever seen from him.

"I suppose sometimes..." I tried to form an answer, but I was interrupted by his cool voice.

"They are giving you nightmares," he mused, seeming content with his discovery.

"I don't remember any nightmares..."

"You talk in your sleep," he noted. I felt a bit of a blush form on my cheeks. I guess he could hear everything, stupid canine senses.

"I'm sorry..." I looked down hoping that I didn't keep him awake.

"You should get too sleep," he said he was turning to leave not wanting to be left I followed close behind behind nearly at his heels.

He turned on a dime to face me. I was a bit startled and almost ran into him. "Are you scared?" I was starting to wonder where the 20 questions were coming from.

I hesitated for a moment."No." I lied. He didn't look like he believed me.

He turned to the side and made a motion with his eyes for me to walk ahead. I walked up the stairs and he stood beside me on the way up.

"I think you won," I admitted.

"Movies don't frighten me like they do you," he answered looking over at me.

"What scares you?" I asked. It was a quick response. I wonder what could really scare the dog demon.

He seemed to be pondering an answer as we neared the top of the stairs, "Nothing," he replied. Of course he wouldn't tell me.

I neared my door and decided what to say. I needed to think quick or he would shut his door.

"Thank you," I blurted out. He looked over my way, and I continued. "For everything." I really did have a reason to thank him. For saving me, for driving me, for not leaving me standing in the dark downstairs. Even though that last one felt kind of silly.

"Hn." He said. He was back to his usual self. I felt like tonight was one of the first nights we had actually really talked to each other. At least for longer than a few minutes.

"Goodnight," I smiled as he was turning around to enter his room. I received no verbal response, but I thought I had saw him nod his head a bit in somewhat of an acknowledgment. I couldn't expect much more of an answer, not from him.

I turned smiling in to my room and snuggled into my sheets. I couldn't figure out what I was more excited about spending 3 hours with Sesshomaru on the trip there or seeing Yuuka and Hina at the party. I feel asleep with a good feeling. Much better then the one I had got the first day I was here.

**I'm so sorry about the long wait. I am releasing this chapter super short and I apologize. On that note I also apologize for for any grammar or spelling errors. I released this chapter mostly because it's been too long since an update and I certainly could not wait. This was supposed to be part of the next chapter but I felt like it could be a mini-chapter all on it's own. The next chapter I hope to get out soon. Within a few days if not tomorrow.**

**So Sorry,**

**Bella Kouno**


	7. THE TEDIOUS YET EXTREMELY EVENTFUL DRIVE

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own anything.

CHAPTER 7: THE TEDIOUS YET EXTREMELY EVENTFUL DRIVE

I had woke up in good spirits. The memories of last nights movie completely erased from my mind. I danced over my overweight dresser and tugged on some spandex-like skinny jeans that would be very comfortable and a light gray off the shoulder sweater that read something cute that I didn't really remember but put it on anyways. As for the party, I packed a bag with a simple mini-dress and a few other non-essentials that I hoped would look good. I knew Yuuka would go all out with hers and I wasn't trying to compete.

I knew I would get there early so I didn't worry too much about hair or make up. There would be plenty of time for that.

After convincing myself there was nothing else I needed I grabbed my bags and shuffled out the door and down the stairs. Sesshomaru was sitting casually at the breakfast table which for some reason seemed very unlike him. He never seemed to be really at ease in posture. Still he still managed to look poised. He noticed my presence, I was sure, but said nothing.

"Are we leaving?" I asked. I was somewhat afraid that he would change his mind.

He blankly stared over to me, "We are." My stomach emitted a hungry growl. "You should eat first."

I obeyed and made myself some toast. I felt weird cooking while he was sitting there watching me. I knew he didn't eat my food, but was I still supposed to offer?

"Are you going to eat too?" I piped up slicing through the silence that laid in the house that Sesshomaru and I at this time where the only two inhabitants of.

"No," he answered finally looking away from me. I made some simple toast and jam and ate at a slower pace trying not to appear messy in front of him. He always seemed to perfect and fluid in everything he did. It justified why humans were never models. Demons were always good looking, and always taller and always perfect. I fretted as I finished the last piece of toast.

He got up as I was done and walked out the front door leaving it open. I quickly cleaned my plate, grabbed by bags and ran out to him tripping over my feet in my haste. I sat in the car and waited patiently while Sesshomaru with long slender fingers typed an address into a GPS which I could have sworn I had not seen in the car before. He sped off and thus began the long journey ahead.

We had made it about 30 minutes into the ride dead silent. Not even the radio had been turned on. I was afraid to touch his car in fear that he might have been one of those _You touch my car I kill you types. _Then again he let off a _You do anything that somewhat upsets/annoys me I kill you._

I sighed. I snuggled into the seat. I should have brought something to entertain myself during the car ride.

"What kind of music are do you like?" I asked hoping that he might take the bait and turn on the radio.

"I don't waste my time with foolish matters," he said flatly hands staying firmly gripped on the steering wheel. My mouth formed into an O.

"You don't like music?" I questioned a bit louder than needed in closeness of the car.

He didn't answer, but just switched lanes. "But everyone enjoys music." I stated. It genuinely made me upset that he didn't enjoy music, were humans and demons really that different?

Sesshomaru seemed to sense my discomfort. He turned the stereo on and said simply "You will choose." It was a command, but it was softer then his usual voice.

I turned the dials and was truly too afraid to settle on one channel. I kept looking up at him to see if he accepted what was being played. But of course his face gave no clues. Just as I was about to give up and settle on a very popular channel the car came to a stop and the glove department opened suddenly and startled me. It was broken which only could have been caused unnecessary forceful slamming.

Sesshomaru was just about to reach his long pale arm over to close if before I spotted a few CDs lurking in the dark.

"Wait," I said reaching my hand in the way and pulling out as many CD's as I could fit in my hand. I didn't look over to his expression, did he not want me to see them?

I had uncovered only two CD's, John Lennon's Imagine, and Led Zeppelin's album Mothership. His choice in music was unexpected then again it seemed only right that the greatest rock songs in history would suit him. He probably only accepted the greatest, the newest cars, the nicest leather, the most perfect girls. It was only natural.

It made me sad that he had to waste his time with me.

I slipped in one album into the slim disk entrance and was pleasantly meet with songs I hadn't heard since I was young. My parents had listened to them often, but forgot about them as I grew older.

"I like your taste in music," I admitted.

He didn't respond. I didn't expect him too. But I just smiled and let myself drift into thoughts. He had lived through all of these songs. How old was Sesshomaru really?

From what I could remember from learning about demons, they grew at the normal rate of humans until the reached reproductive age and then continued to grow very slowly until maturing at about age 25 or so and staying that way forever. Or that was with the normal demon, every demon was different. The weak demons lived much shorter and some even grew to appear old, like our elders. I high doubted Sesshomaru would ever fall into that category. He was a very powerful demon. I was just a human, and even I could sense that much.

I looked over to him. "How old are you?" I asked. I hoped that it wasn't too rude to ask age.

"I am psychically 18," he answered he took the time too look over at me while I gazed at him with eyes that I felt showed unarguable interest.

"How about really?" I teased.

"I am 900," he explained. 900? What all had he lived through? I felt a pang of jealousy shot through me, jealous that he lived through some of the most fascinating time periods and experienced everything first hand. I bet he never had a problem in history class.

"Wow..." I let out.

"What is your age?" I was surprised that he asked because I couldn't find my life nearly as interesting as his.

"I'm 15, but I'll be 16 in two weeks," I expressed, embarrassed at my obvious youth which symbolized inexperience in life, the very opposite of what he possessed. "I know, I'm young and probably don't know much about life. You are lucky to have lived so long."

"It is not as thrilling as one may make it out to be," he explained as if in someway trying to comfort me, which was probably not his intention but still made blush a bit.

I said nothing in reply, which was very unlike me and well more like Sesshomaru. Maybe he was rubbing off on me.

The small GPS apparatus was beeping, signaling that it wanted us to turn left on the next light. It wouldn't be tamed from beeping until we had successfully turned. I wondered how it would react if we had made a wrong turn. Probably would explode from beep overload.

We had made our saw through stop and go traffic for quite sometime before he entered the freeway that would take us all the way to our final destination.

I took in a deep breath in and slowly exhaled. The car around me looked brand new. The new car smell was nonexistent though, the smell that radiated throughout the car was very sweet like sugar but also somewhat minty. It was like Sesshomaru and I liked it. I ran over every inch of the car with my eyes. The new leather seats were not worn and everything looked pristine, as if it had never been touched. Even as I sat on the seat, I felt that I might be dirtying it. As my eyes glided over to the dials infront of the steering wheel they read the speedometer. We were now nearing speeds of 180 miles per hour.

"Slow down!" I warned. I received a small glance from Sesshomaru that did not really disclose any information about what he was thinking. Nonetheless he did slow down to a much less fast 165. Ha! I hoped that demon drivers were better than humans.

"Do you always drive so fast?" I asked.

He turned his head from the road and stared over at me with golden orbs. It scared me more than a bit that we were driving at accelerated speeds and we also were not focused on the road ahead of us. "I drive an average speed for demons of my years." I noticed the "of my years" part of his answer. I did not know whether he was referring to himself as youthful for a demon therefore driving reckless, or referring to himself as living longer and more advanced than average humans thus allowing him to drive at faster speeds with less effort. I assumed the latter. There was nothing about Sesshomaru that made me to believe that he was ever a reckless or testosterone imbalanced teenager as most the guys at my school were.

I noticed we had pulled off of the freeway and were now in an unknown area. Why were we here?

"Where are we going?" I asked slightly panicked that we had drove off of the designated route.

"The car needs gas," he said flatly.

I surveyed the area. It was not nearly as nice as where we lived. Graffiti lined the buildings and advertizements. People stared as we drove by. Sesshomaru's car must have been very conspicuous on this neighborhood. The people intimidated me a bit, I was happy the windows were tinted so they couldn't see me sink into my chair.

We pulled into a small gas station. The people filling up the tanks turned their heads to stare at the luxury automobile in front of them.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the car and the gas station seemed to silence. Their eyes moved from him to the car and back. It seemed like they were contemplating which was more beautiful, the motor vehicle or the tall white haired youkai. The choice to me seemed simple.

He stepped inside and I turned to see the rough eyes of two men staring through the car right at me. I twisted a bit in my seat and finally the uneasiness of their dark irises staring into mine made me get out and follow Sesshomaru inside. It seemed every person watched me jump out of the automobile and I could only imagine that I seemed very out of place with the man they saw minutes before and the car which I was escaping. I stepped lightly over the gravel trying not to hurt my feet, noticing that I had forgotten to slip on my shoes. I slid through the gas station door to find Sesshomaru handing the clerk an unknown amount money.

Sesshomaru glanced in my direction and ran over me until his golden orbs rested on my bare feet. I felt pretty stupid now forgetting my shoes, and I probably looked pretty stupid too. I attempted to explain my self, and by explain myself I meant come up with an excuse as to why I had followed him in. I didn't really have an excuse as to why my feet were bare.

"I thought I'd, uh, come and look for some food," I explained quickly turning down an isle which contained an assortment of ramen. I picked up a certain brand and brought it up to the register.

"Oh I forgot my purse," I piped, "Excuse me." I flashed the clerk a large reassuring smile. Sesshomaru seemed to be returning to where I was when I skipped past him. I had the door half way open when I heard the familiar rev of a familiar engine. There was no way Sesshomaru could have gotten past me to turn on his car. I would have seen him open the door.

I hurried outside to see the 2013 luxury Audi sports car doing what sports cars do best, speeding away. I ran out to where the car had once been and attempted to follow the suspect driving off in Sesshomaru's car. But as I arrived in the empty spot a hand circled my head covering my mouth and pulling me backwards.

Sesshomaru came rushing out at the sound of his car barreling down the road. I shot panicky and terrified eyes over to him. He is head shot to where I was I was struggling in the unknown persons grasp.

"I'm sure the dog demon will pay a heavy fine for his valuables and his human mistress," he laughed in a voice that was not that of a human. His voices came in overlays of many voices speaking at once, but saying the exact same thing at the same moment.

"I'm not his mistress! Let me go!" I yelled squirming under his strong grip. My breathing picked up as I struggled. He was pulling me back.

Before I knew it I was being shoved into the trunk of a dark coupe. I turned and then I realized that the man closing the trunk was one of the men who I had seen earlier. The ones with the dark eyes. The door slammed on my face.

"Sesshomaru!" I yelled if for some reason I assumed he would help me. He would wouldn't he?

**Hey. Sorry for the cliff. XD I needed some place to stop though. I was supposed to have a chapter out sooner, but I've just had a lot on my plate. I will try harder to make sure I update. I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers. You guys really inspire me. You are my inspiration.**

**Cheerio, **

**Bella Kouno**


	8. ENTER SESSHOMARU'S MOTHER

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own the amazing Inuyahsa.

CHAPTER 8: ENTER SESSHOMARU'S MOTHER

The whole gas station had stopped to stare at me. Dog demons weren't common, especially in these lowly areas. I detested humans and scum demons who didn't know how to act around higher class. I sent glares at the onlookers until they let their eyes fall from me.

I did not plan on staying here long. So, I left the car heater on because it was damn cold and I refused to come back to a freezing car. And I assumed the girl was staying in the car and would probably get cold if I didn't.

I stuffed my hands into my jacket pockets and trudged through the silent gas station. The clerk was no different then the people outside.

I looked down at him. "$50 on pump number 6," I said emotionlessly trying my hardest not the smash the guys face in. I was sick of these humans, sometimes I wished humans were gone. A ting came through the door, I ignored it too busy in thought. But when I thought of total human annihilation that girls face flashed in my mind and it made me disappointed to think that she would be gone. The man looked over to the person who had just entered. Gawked maybe. There stood the object of my previous thoughts.

She stared back at me. I ran my eyes over her noticing nothing wrong which didn't justify her slight panicky eyes. I only noticed that she didn't have any shoes on. I didn't want to think on it. She had her reasons.

A slight pink embarrassed blush filled her cheeks and her small toes curled up under her feet. "I thoughts I'd, uh, come look for some food." I looked away and she turned to get food.

The clerk was still watching her so I cleared my throat and shot him a death glare. He took my bill and I could hear his heart rate speed up. The man handed me the money back with a shaking shaking hand refusing to make eye contact.

I was heading towards the door when the human girl slipped by me with some Ramen in hand. I turned to watch her go. For a human she was quite attractive. She was certainly a higher class than these lowlifes.

"Oh, I forgot my purse," she said with a a giggle. "Excuse me." She smiled and the man let out a smile as well before he looked over to me and let his smile fall along with his eyes. It made angered me that these filthy people would dare look at a woman above their status.

The human woman skipped past me and I let out an exasperated breath. I dug into my pockets and pulled out a five and paid for the girls food. I wanted to be out of here as soon a possible.

"Cook it." I commanded and the short man went about adding the hot water.

While he was cooking it a yelp came from outside and I looked over to see the human running out to the gas station. I slowly took steps to see what had caught her attention when I found myself watching a worthless demon drive away with my very valuable car. I boiled with annoyance. Demons here were very ignorant indeed. Very few dared to mess with me.

I walked out watching it and turned to see a bird demon holding the girl, his hand constricting her mouth. She stared at me with her terror filled chestnut eyes.

The sickening fiend stared at me as well, "I'm sure the dog demon will pay a heavy fine for his valuables and his human mistress," he spat, cowardly backing up holding the girls small body in front of him as a shield.

His voice was unmistakable. The voices overlaid was obviously that of more than one demon. He was connected mentally with his other vile companion, and probably a lot more. Pathetic demon, couldn't do anything without everyone else on call.

The girl moved in his arms in futile attempts to get free. Even a lowly demon such as this one was still stronger than any human. Especially humans such as this girl. It would have been humorous to watch her in any other situation, but this one was different.

"I'm not his mistress! Let me go!" she yelled slamming her small fists against his arms. He began to pull her back into the car still holding her defensively in front of him. This really wasn't high on the lists of things I wanted to deal with. I just wanted to get it done. I advanced forward as he turned his attention away from me to close the trunk.

"Visit me at the Kitero buildings, and bring one million in cash. Or my talons might slip on your humans throat." He attempted to be threatening.

I lunged forward at him slipping my hands around his throat. "Tell your comrade to bring back my car and release the girl. Don't be foolish." A sudden red aura formed out in a barrier around him. A burning sensation wrapped around my right arm. My sleeve was being eaten away and soon the burning sensation intensified around my skin causing my skin to turn red. My eyes opened slightly as I was surprised he would pull such a feat.

The lowly demon stared at me his mouth slightly agape startled that his barrier had not yet loosened my grip on his neck. My nails began to glow green as I sank the into the back of his neck.

He fell to the ground before me. "Open the trunk," I commanded. He did not move but stayed curled in a ball at my feet. I grabbed him by his shoulder digging my nails into his shoulder blade as well and threw him towards the car. He screeched in a very bird-like fashion and fumbled with the keys, his arms shaking. I almost let a smirk at his obvious fear.

The trunk opened and out jumped a thoroughly terrified Rin. She ran to my side, stumbling a bit in her haste. She hugged me. I looked down at her surprised that she would be so bold.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," she whispered pressing her cheek against my chest. I was very startled at the affection from a human. I had never been shown such affections. Sure I had been with female demons before, but it was purely physical. Never like this. She let go and I was too lost in my thoughts to make eye contact with her when she looked up with me. I moved around her, placing myself in front of her somewhat proctectivly.

The demon was trying to leave while he still could keep consciousness. I pulled him back by his hurt arm.

"Forgetting something," I said in a low tone. I shiver of fear ran through his body.

"Heniko! Bring the car back!" he shouted in agony falling to the cement. I glared down at him. The human girl was trembling by my side nearly gripping to my jacket.

I did not hear a motor sounding like mine nearing the gas station. I picked the demon up by his hair and brought him to my level. "Where is it?" I growled.

"I don't know!" He piped. It was just one voice now. They had left him. "Please, I'm sorry. I beg you! Spare me." He begged pitifully for his worthless life. He was now of no use now. I threw him down, sliding my poison claws across his neck silencing him.

I turned to the shaking human behind me. "It's not safe to stay here," I told her. She nodded looking at me with her big brown eyes her dark chocolate bangs bouncing with her head. I averted my gaze from hers. Something about the way she looked at me confused my mind.

I looked away and pulled off my now burnt jacket and let it fall to the ground. I would have to deal with the cold in just a shirt for the time being.

I put in extra effort to keep an even emotionless tone. "We must go. The fastest way would be for you to climb on my back."

She didn't seem to resist, and agreed without hesitation. I bent low to allow her. I hadn't used this method in so long, let alone with someone else, seeing as I preferred to drive. But presently there was no other option.

I stood up and tried to ignore the way her soft body was pressed against my back. Being a master of control, it wasn't so difficult. I did not know why this girl affected me so. She was just a human. A common creature, that lived only 100 years and then was gone. There were so many humans, I would not figure out what was so special about this one. But I could not ignore the fact that I did find her company bearable.

Her small arms wrapped around my neck the soft skin brushing my collarbones. I leaped off and heard a surprised gasp from the girl around me. It almost made me want to smirk a bit because I didn't think she had even known that I could fly.

The wind brushed past us and in an attempt to keep it out of her eyes she buried her face into my neck. I tensed up at this at first, but calmed down a bit. This girl was something, I don't think anymore ever had the audacity to be so close to me. In fact, very few ever talked to me the way she did. For such a normal girl, she wasn't scared of me. I was torn from my thoughts by her soft voice.

"Where are we going?" she questioned.

"Away from this city," I explained. Her question brought me too a new topic, where was I going? I certainly could not fly like this all the way to Katsuura. My self control skills were strong, but I don't think I could take an hour of this girl shifting around on my back and breathing against my neck. My other car was at my mothers house. I avoided all reasons to visit my mother. She was pain in every sort of way. The thought currently passed my of stopping by a dealership and just buying one. But I was still under my fathers name and he would have to confirm it, if he found me all the way out here he'd think I was trying to escape.

My mothers place was close, but a little off course. I doubted the girl would mind.

My mothers house was now plainly in view. I finally landed in front of it and set the girl down. Relived I no longer had to strain my self control.

"Is this where you live?"she asked. She must have not been expecting the scene before her.

My mother was wealthy, like my father. But she enjoyed showing her wealth. Her house was a large. I think I recalled it having near 10 rooms and 8 bathrooms. I hated spending summers here. When I became old enough to choose, I had stopped going all together.

My mother sensed we were here and opened the door before we had even reached it. I steeped in front of the girl.

"My son, why haven't you visited your poor mother," she pouted. I let a scowl and shifted uncomfortably when she looked around me and smiled.

"Why who is this?" she asked.

The girl moved from behind me, "I am Rin," She smiled shyly introducing herself.

My mother gave me an eyeful after seeing the girl. I could see millions of questions swimming in her amber eyes.

I glared hoping she wouldn't voice them out.

"Pleased to meet you Rin," she smiled shaking the girl's hand, she then brought her other hand to cup Rin's. "It is the first time Sesshomaru has ever brought a girl home to meet his mother."

"I came here to solely retrieve my car," I replied harshly. It was true, I wished my mother wasn't home, it would have made it so much less difficult.

"You don't want to see your own mother!" she pouted spinning dramatically away from both of us. "What a disrespectful son!"

"I'm sorry," Rin spoke up now. "It's mainly my fault Sesshomaru's car was stolen."

"You're car was stolen?" she turned intrigued now. I gave her no reply. I had no reason to explain myself to her. My mother sighed.

She walked over to the door on the side of the hall that lead to the garage. Just as she opened it from an other side of the room came sprinting Jaken.

"My lord you have returned!" Jaken panted. Jaken had followed me around since I was 15 in human or so, he was a pain so when I left to live with my father I had left him here. I had yet to escape him it seemed.

"Little demon, go fetch the Poche keys," my mother ordered.

"Who was that?" the human girl asked.

"An annoyance," I replied. That was probably the best explanation I could give. I did waste my time thinking on him any further.

I lead the way into the garage and finally too my old Porche that I used to drive in my spare time. It was still in pristine condition for an 1960's car. The cherry red paint did not have a scratch on it and the leather interior still smelled like that of a new car. I wondered why I had abandoned it.

Jaken had come running back with the keys. "Lord Sesshomaru? Won't you stay?"

"Jaken, I am no longer a lord." With that explanation I picked the keys from my mothers cold hands and walked to the car with haste. I wanted to leave here. I much preferred to be alone. Rin then sat in the passengers seat and I started the engine.

"Come visit soon my son!" My mother yelled, but by then I was already out of the garage.

I sped down the street and turned accordingly hoping my memory served me correct as to the direction of the freeway.

"I'm sorry I made you loose your car," Rin apologized.

"Do not worry yourself with such foolish things." It was not her fault. It was just the fault of those demons who felt they had the right to steal from me. I would find them. After I delivered to her hometown, I would retrieve my car and silence the perpetrators and their allies.

I heard a gasp escape from the human next to me. "Those creeps stole my bag!" she yelped. "And Yuuka's present! And my favorite dress!" She seemed to be having an inward battle with herself.

"Can you not replace all of that?" I asked. We were now approaching a boulevard that was lined with boutiques that sold women's clothing. Females and their dire attachment to their clothes I could not understand.

"I can't because they stole my wallet too," she turned a bit red in the face as if she was more upset about the fact that they stole her things than that they had tried to kidnap her.

I sighed. If she would be like this the whole ride, it best to remedy the whole problem. I pulled to the next open parking space. "I'm sure there is something you would like here. Am I correct?"

"Yes. Bu- but," she stuttered a bit, "I can't afford anything in these shops."

"Nonsence, I will pay," I replied. Did she not think I had money? After seeing my mothers house and the car I drove did she doubt that I was wealthy? Maybe she was not as smart as I had perceived.

"I can't take your money," she replied. "You've already done so much for me."

"Money is not a problem," I answered. "It is useless to me."

"But-," she was about to refuse again.

"Do not worry yourself. You're wasting time and I'm sure your friends would want you there early to set up," I said shutting her off.

She bent her head down and I felt that was her way of agreeing.

**Ugh. What an awful way to end. I'm sorry if their chapter was totally blah. I was having severe writers block. I wanted to get this out yesterday but I just couldn't muster the words. Anyways, I'd like to give thanks to all my amazing reviewers. I try to reply to all of you, but I sometimes forget so here is a great big thank you to all the people that reviewed chapter 7:**

**ChimamareNoTsuki**

**Ming Chi**

**TsukimoriKuchiki13**

**irise15**

**icegirljenni**

**Shelia13**

**cupcakesXGrrr**

**CrystalCresent**

**Darkmyr-InuyashaFan – your review made me laugh ^-^**

**RadicalEdward6**

**And some guests.**

**Love you all,**

**Bella Kouno**


	9. DRESS UP

Disclaimer: It's that time again. This Disclaimer! Here it goes. I am not the owner of Inuyasha.

CHAPTER 9: DRESS UP

Sesshomaru walked down the sidewalk in front of me. I followed and ran a bit to keep up with his long strides. Why did he insist on paying? Why after all the trouble I caused was he still so nice to me? Maybe he was trying to lose me. I sped up my pace.

"Where are we going? I asked, curiously wondering if he would really leave me here.

He said nothing but opened the glass doors for me. A warm gust blew out of the store. It smelled of flowers and perfume. Sesshomaru's golden eyes urged me to go inside. I complied entranced by the comfortable warmth and the good smell.

I walked inside, my feet making noises on the immaculate cream tile flooring. I looked around and the whole store was pained in colors of cream and gold. To my left was a wall filled with bags and shoes. The shoes sat on cream marble tables attached to the walls and the bags hung on golden hooks. Too my right was dress clothes, both male and female. They hung on gold hangers and we ironed without a wrinkle, almost too perfect to wear.

"Welcome, Mr. Takahashi. It is a pleasure to see you again," the saleswoman greeted. She knew Sesshomaru. I looked over the woman.

She wore and very high heels that pointed at the end. She was probably around my height but with them on she stood a foot taller. Her outfit consisted of a pencil skirt and a white buttoned up blouse, very conservative despite her shoes. She was human. Her hair was jet black and tied back in a bun but her straight cut across bangs left down nearly covering her normal human brown eyes. I did not know why Sesshomaru would know this woman.

"Your mother came in days ago talking about you," she smiled. "I remember you when you were still a little boy. How you have grown!" she smiled cheerfully. Now I was very confused. How could this human woman know Sesshomaru? I stared at her in confusion.

"And who might this be?" she asked warmly walking toward me.

Sesshomaru looked down at me expecting me to answer. "I'm Rin. Nice to meet you," I said trying to remember my manners. She extended out her tan hand for mine wrapping her fake nails around my fingers.

She smiled up at Sesshomaru and then back to me. "What are you two here for?"

"Rin needs clothing," Sesshomaru finally spoke. We were both taken back by his calm voice.

"What are you looking for sweetie?" the woman asked me instantly playing the maternal role despite her barely looking over twenty.

"A dress. My friend is having a slightly formal birthday party." Yuuka's parties were semi-formal. That was the way she liked it and everyone else agreed because Yuuka always threw the best parties.

"Well, why do we go see if we could find something." the woman wrapped her arm around mine and drug me away. I looked back to Sesshomaru who merely stared expressionlessly at me.

The woman showed me many dresses. And she took the liberty of picking some out that she liked while attempting to get me to choose one that I did. After picking out an array of dresses in an array of colors, she led me to a small dressing room with mirrors everywhere you looked.

She helped me into the first dress, which I immediately turned down.

As she helped me slide on the next dress she asked me, "So what is the relationship between you and Sesshomaru?"

I thought about this for awhile. Were we friends or good merely roommates? I wished she had asked this question to Sesshomaru first.

"Uhm.." I stuttered, "He lives with me." This sparked her interest. She turned her dark chocolate eyes to me and nodded as if urging me to go on. "He agreed to drive me to the party. I would say we are friends. But I don't know."

"Sesshomaru was always very vague about his feelings," she commented.

I finally gave into my curiosity. "How do you know Sesshomaru?"

"He is my nephew. His mother is my husband's sister," she replied.

"How did you know him as a child then if you are a human?" I was curious if the sweet human woman I was talking to was really a cunning demoness in disguise.

She stopped fussing around my dress and stood back. "I am married to a demon." She stated a matter of a factly. "Once mated to a demon you live as long as they do."

Wow. I had no idea that humans could live to long.

She seemed to see my eyes light up and gave me a stern look. "Eternal youth isn't everything. I have lived many years watching my loved ones die. It's not as great as it seems. I love my husband. But humans are not meant to live this life."

I looked down on the dress I wore. The mood had taken a turn for the worse. Did she assume that I wanted what she had? I wonder was she warning me against it?

To escape the awkward mood, I kept the next dress I tried on. It was a simple dress with a silky peachy cream top and the bottom flowed down to mid thigh in a midnight black shade.

"I think I have shoes that match that perfectly," she squealed before dashing off to find the rumored pair.

I stayed standing surveying myself in the dress. I brought my hair forward and smiled. I could not believe Sesshomaru was going to buy me this. I shook my head, I felt so bad. Maybe I'd find some way to return the favor. I had put Sesshomaru through so much just today, that I wasn't sure if I could ever repay him.

The lady returned carrying a box which could only contain the shoes she was talking about and a hanger with a bag over like one you would get from the dry cleaner.

"I saw how you came in without any shoes, Sesshomaru just explained to me. I brought you something of mine to wear. I figured you'd feel a bit better in something comfortable after all you've been through. I'm so sorry Rin." She addressed me by my name.

"I never got your name?" I asked.

"I'm Akio," she smiled. The name seemed to fit her.

"Thank you Akio." I pushed my social awkwardness aside to sincerely thank her for being so kind to me.

She helped me undress from the dress and she urged me to wear the clothes she brought me. I already had clothes. I didn't need to take hers. She sensed my reluctance.

"The only shoes I have in your size are heels, I apologize. And since I abide strictly by the rules of fashion, I simply cannot let you walk out of here with heels and yoga pants," she teased before helping quickly grabbing the clothes I had stripped.

I frowned a bit. What was so bad about yoga pants?

She urged me into a black high waisted skirt and white laced tank top. Finally she gave me a pair of heels, which thank god were not a tall as hers, but still were a bit bigger than any I had previously worn.

I walked out to meet Sesshomaru. I was happy to see him, a familiar face. I felt slightly trapped in the changing room. Sesshomaru analyzed my new wardrobe and gave a disapproving stare. Seemed I couldn't make anyone happy today.

He causally walked away and towards the register where Akio held my dress and shoes sending a cool breeze toward me. It smelled of peppermint which I automatically compared with Sesshomaru. Peppermint reminded me of him, icy. Sesshomaru was indeed the ice prince. I was stuck on what I might rule over, maybe idiocy, but was torn away from my thoughts when Sesshomaru's voice flowed through the air.

"Can you refrain from attempting to makeover every individual that steps in this vicinity?" Sesshomaru asked although I assumed it was a rhetorical question.

Akio did not seem to make this distinction. "No and I think Rin looks just gorgeous. Sesshomaru, can you refrain from being so negative all the time? I have not seen you smile since you were a little boy."

Sesshomaru let out a grunt and placed some money on the counter.

"I don't charge family," Akio said a matter-of-a-factly.

Sesshomaru picked up the bags and turned from her. He left the money, which seemed to be a small stack of hundreds, on the counter. He walked past me not even meeting my gaze. I looked back to Akio and she looked at me and let a small smile form on her thin lips.

"Goodbye," she piped in a very saleswoman like voice. I smiled back and hurried out the door after Sesshomaru. I trailed behind Sesshomaru very much like a puppy dog would which made me feel very stupid.

I brought my eyes up to his white hair. It was so perfect, but everything was perfect about Sesshomaru. If Yuuka and Hina saw him I wondered what they might say. What was I thinking? They wouldn't see him. He was just dropping me off.

I climbed into the car while Sesshomaru put the bags in the trunk. I sighed a snuggled into the seat feeling more at ease than I had felt the whole day. Today was hectic and tiring, I could not imagine how I was going to make it through the rest of the night.

Sesshomaru got in the car and turned on the radio, it was set on a station that played very calm music. The kind of music I liked to listen to on a rainy day. Sesshomaru drove off on cue nearly with the start of the next song. I stared over to him taking in all his features. He was easy to think about. He had left the money there for Akio. I was starting to get signals that he was a nice guy deep down, just putting up a tough façade. I felt silly for being so scared of him when I had first met him. There was no reason. Maybe I was being stupid. He was easily the most dangerous thing within a hundred mile radius, but he had never been threatening to me. He had even saved me. He was certainly something. I smiled a bit leaning my head against the head rest facing his direction.

He started to turn his head towards me and I quickly closed my eyes pretending to be asleep, though I knew enough of his powers that he knew exactly what I was doing.

Somehow I had managed to actually fall asleep because I woke up in cold sweat nearly jumping up. Sesshomaru looked over to me his eyes widening as he looked over my body possibly trying to assess my possible distress.

"I'm sorry," I emitted almost involuntarily.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked narrowing his gaze staring straight into my eyes.

"Uhm," I stuttered under his intense gaze. "I don't know." I looked down at my hands and balled them up in my lap.

"Do not apologize for something you did not do," he said swiftly getting out of the car. Were we here?

I got out too. "Are we here?" I asked taking in my surroundings. It was in fact Yuuka's house. Balloons danced held down my weights in front of her door. No one was here yet which meant I had still made it early. I looked to the sky for some idea of what time it was but was only met with a gray cloudless sky.

Then squeals could be heard from the doorway. "Rin!"

Yuuka ran at me, hugging me and tackling me to the ground. I saw Sesshomaru's cool face falter ever to slightly before I closed my eyes as I made impact on the ground.

"Gees Yuuka!" I coughed.

She quickly got off and helped me up. "Sorry Rinny!" I flinched a bit at the embarrassing nickname. "I've just missed you so much! You have to see the inside!" She yelled grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

The inside of her house was decorated with balloons, confetti, black lights, and everything else a good party would need. The kitchen island was filled with tons of alcoholic bottles, which I assumed her parents, who were workaholics and never home, would have approved of had they been here. The next table was covered with snacks of all sorts and in the center was a large cake with black frosting that read in large hot pink letters, _Happy Birthday Yuuka_.

"Who is that outside?" Yuuka questioned looking through the window near the front door. She was no doubt asking about Sesshomaru.

I did not answer at first. I realized that being like Sesshomaru and saying nothing was very easy, much easier than explaining your extremely attractive demon friend to a your other friend who was never seen a demon and is looking at him with googly eyes.

She pressed me on with her brown eyes, prying the information out of me.

"That is Sesshomaru. He's kind of a demon," I explained.

He gave me a look. "Is he your boyfriend?"

I was taken back. "No! No! No!" He most defiantly was not my boyfriend. I hoped he didn't hear Yuuka ask that.

"Then you could set him up with me?" she asked moving the curtain slightly as if to get a better view.

My first response was to immediately scream no. For some reason it made me insanely jealous that Yuuka wanted me to set him up with _HER_. It wasn't like Sesshomaru and I were a couple. But Yuuka and Sesshomaru? It made me cringe.

"Uhm, I guess I could ask him," I answered hesitating on every word.

"Ask him to come to the party! That would be the best birthday present ever!" Yuuka squealed jumping up and down clapping her hands, her casual yellow dress bouncing with her.

"I'll try." With that I walked out the door to pick up my clothes.

Sesshomaru stood there waiting for me, holding my dress and shoes in his slender fingers.

"I have to go. I will be back at 12." He handed my things and was about to leave but I caught up with him and stood in front of him a bit closer than usual.

"Yuuka would like to know if you'd like to come to her party," I spat it out quickly, I didn't know what is response was going to be. In a way I wished that he would say yes. I didn't want him to leave. But I don't think I could stand Yuuka making eyes at him all night.

"I can't. Go enjoy the party." He said those words a bit softer than I had ever heard him say any words. He gave me a look I had never seen before, a look that I couldn't quite figure out.

I stood there as he drove away watching him go. I felt a twinge in myself when I saw his car drive out of view. I would not admit it to anyone else, but I did miss him.

**Ah. How long has it been since I have updated? I'm sorry for the long wait. Life has been pretty hectic. I'll keep updating. I won't be stopping anytime soon. Thanks for staying with me. As for my wonderful reviewers, thank you for staying with me. I apologize for spelling/grammar errors. I don't have a proof reader available. I need one of those. xD **

**The One, the Only,**

**Bella Kouno**


	10. UNFORTUNATE EVENTS THAT HAPPEN AT PARTYS

Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing.

CHAPTER 10: THE UNFORTUNATE EVENTS THAT HAPPEN AT TEENAGE PARTIES

I sped off leaving the girl behind in a trail of smog. I tried not to look back but found myself glancing in the rear view mirror watching her watching me. She couldn't see me, but it seemed that she was staring right into my eyes though the mirror.

I was sure where I was going, the Kitero buildings. If my memory served me correct, which it always did, it would be where those bird demons where located. I wasn't sure how many would be there, but I trusted it would be no fair battle. Bird demons were incredibly fragile.

Not as fragile as humans though. I could not get my mind of the fact that human's lives were so unstable. Any small thing could end them. I had never thought on the subject but I assumed it had been brought on by a certain chestnut haired girl. Just being around me put her in danger, and for that I felt somewhat at fault.

I shook my head shaking the vision of her out of my subconscious. My main focus should be solely attentive to the demon bird's quarters.

I sped down the freeway at speeds that would be fast for open highway standards, and I wasn't on an open highway. My sensitive hearing picked up the horns and faint profanities coming from the civilians I had already put far behind me.

I didn't need to be moving so fast. I wasn't sure whether I was intent on getting to the creatures that ran from me, or getting away from the one that pulled me in. Lost in my thoughts I thought I had missed my turn but I was just a third of a mile from it. I swerved over into the far right lane leaving a few peeved drivers in the midst.

Rain began to patter against my windshield clouding the pane. My windshield wipers, which I had failed to replace in the last 50 years, did nothing but blur my vision of the road in front of me even more. I turned into the city and could make out the red lights notifying me to stop. Impressively I managed to slow from speeds upward of one hundred and fifty miles per hour to zero before the light. In front I could see a parking lot lining a strip mall and decided it best to ditch the car in the rain and go by foot. I locked the car, though I imagined if someone wanted to steal it wouldn't be too difficult and the chances were not in my favor in this neighborhood. Knowing the consequences, I left the car.

I walked in the general direction of where the industrial buildings were located. A gentle wind picked up, lapping against my jacket, tugging at my hair until it streamed out behind me. The industrial building lots I entered were quiet and the sun was setting. Rin's obnoxious friend's party must have been beginning now.

Yuuka, Hina and I had spent a whopping 5 minutes actually setting up for the party, seeing as most the work was already completed. The rest of the time available was spent getting ready.

After Yuuka had spent enough time fawning over every part of her wardrobe and questioning me about what designer had made my dress we finally were ready.

Yuuka had really outdone herself this year, with everything from her dress to the lights to in the glitter on the floor. Guests had started to show up around six, some waved to me and asked how I was doing, and others didn't even recognize me. I didn't really hold too much of a grudge over the ones that said nothing, I probably would have forgot the quiet girl who sat in the back too.

The night brought a lighter mood. The guests and began to feel the effects of the alcohol, which Yuuka so kindly pushed on everyone, and were nosily stammering out music requests. Mildly tipsy, Yuuka had begun dancing with a boy who looked vaguely familiar. He caught my gaze and smiled. Yuuka had excused herself from the dance and the boy sauntered over to me.

"Hey!" he interjected. He was tall, yet still had boyish features. "Rin, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Hiroto." His smile beamed and went straight to his eyes. "You should dance with me."

I recoiled a bit at his overzealous command, not usually one for dancing. But be it the drink in my hand or just my inner party sprit taking control I accepted. As the night commenced I learn quite a bit about Hiroto. He was a senior, although he appeared no older than me. He played baseball for my old school and admitted to seeing me every so often in the stands.

The party had moved in to the backyard, mostly the pool where the party guests had taken a liking to striping their fancy attire down to the underwear and comparing cannon ball splashes.

"We should go in!" Hiroto chuckled, in an oddly masculine way which I had not expected to be coming from him.

"Err," I stuttered. I was saved from having to explain my aversion to swimming by Yuukas call from the Jacuzzi.

"Come join us Rin!" she belted, her cheeks slightly flushed from the alcohol and the steam. I quickly accepted her offer. I ducked under Hirotos intense gaze and headed in the direction of the Jacuzzi. My aching feet rejoiced as I slid them from the heels and into the warm water.

"You aren't just going to put your feet in are you?" Yuuka asked her eyes moving to my dress and back to my face.

"Um yeah. It's cold," I answered, my argument seemed to be enough for a drunken Yuuka. Truthfully I just didn't want to get undressed around so many people, I wasn't quite as comfortable in my own skin as Yuuka seemed to be in hers. I remained silent as Yuuka talked enough for two or three of me.

Hiroto took the chance to sit next me, crossing his legs and separating me from Yuuka.

"I brought you a drink!" he exclaimed pushing a plastic red cup into my hands. He then took and long swig of his drink. I took a sip of mine and winced at the strong taste masked sparingly by a grape drink. It left a trail of fire down my throat.

"I hope I didn't mix it too strong." He blushed a bit.

"It's okay," I consoled quickly. He looked like a sad little boy.

His face quickly changed to a consistent grin, "So how long are you staying here?"

"My friend should be here at twelve to pick me up," I answered.

He looked down with a saddened look in his brown eyes. "I was hoping I'd see you around more often. I was bummed when you moved." He looked up at me with big puppy dog eyes. "Do you like Tokyo?"

I didn't really have an answer to his question. "It has some good parts and some bad."

"And what is good about it?" He seemed genuinely interested in what I had to say.

"I met a friend who drove me all the way out here," I paused for a second. "And my new house is pretty big."

"Oh. I've always wanting to visit the city. Maybe when I'm done with High School," he mused looking off at the stars that were so much more clear here than through the fog in Tokyo. They were certainly brighter and I busied myself with trying to pick of the constellations. I had my eyes set on Dolphinus when I heard commotion going on inside the house.

"Hey man! Watch it!" a voice shouted.

Yuuka jumped from her drunken state a scurried into the house. "Don't you dare break anything!" she yelled sounding rather terrifying for a sixteen year old girl.

I got up and followed her. Hiroto followed suit, catching up to me in two long strides. Inside the house I heard a string of profanities followed with some gruff pushing and a crowd surrounding the center of attention which I could not see for the life of me. I followed behind Yuuka who was roughly pushing aside the party guests. In the center was a man who was turned away from us but right as I stepped out of the mob of teenagers he whirled around and zeroed in his familiar dark eyes on me as if I was the only thing in the room. Hiroto noticed this and took a protective step in front of me.

"No!" I piped. Hiroto didn't know who we were dealing with.

The smell of bird demons was potent in the air yet I could not manage to find a single soul in this damn industrial complex. I continued walking, kicking a piece of scrap metal to the side which made screeching metal on metal sound with building it hit. I cringed a bit. The missing bird demons were getting on my nerves. I kicking in a door to one of the buildings and casually bent through the broken wood.

Inside there was what appeared to be a mechanic's paradise. Shelves upon shelves lined the walls, filled with different car parts and a few car shells and guts were strewn across the cement floor. In the opposing corner set wooden desk covered with bits of charred paper and a lighter.

I was prepared to demolish the next door that stood in my way but to my surprise it swung open quiet effortlessly. Inside set a fridge and a table with a couple plastic chairs. This place was obviously abandoned. Quite recently too I supposed.

I sat down on one of the plastic chairs that bent a fraction under my weight. I admitted to being a bit annoyed by their disappearance. I had quite grown accustom to my Audi R8 and it was a shame to let scum such as those drive away with 300 thousand dollars worth of machine and metal.

I was done being here. I scoured out of the building busing myself with how much metal I could warp before exiting the premises. The chilly February wind wrapped itself around me. The cold air felt nice. Winter was always a favorite season of mine. It nearly eased my mood.

The walk back to my car was slow. I received several looks from people in cars and people walking down the street. As the 6 o'clock traffic picked up it was harder to keep a low profile. At last my car was within a strides reach. It had been untouched.

"Hm," I chuckled not from laughter but with venom. My scent alone kept my car safe. My mind darted back to when Rin was nearly abducted. I wondered if they had smelled my scent on her because she had lived aound me so often and thought that she belonged to me. I wondered if she would be the core of interest among demons who wanted to make a quick dollar of a rich inu yokai. For some odd reason the thought made me drive back to her hometown nearly as fast as I had driven back down here.

The thick traffic had stopped me from speeding down to Rin. I sat irritably in the stop and go traffic. The sun was already missing from the sky and the dark star filled sky. The next turn into Katsuura was in view and I sped down the street with much haste. Every light in the city seemed to turn red when I speed up to it. My muscles tensed. I had a terrible feeling about this. The kind of feeling you got in your stomach when you knew you forgot something, that something was missing but you didn't know what.

Rin's friend's house was now in plain sight. There wasn't a parking spot in front of her house so I sped around the corner and did an outstanding parallel parking job in between an older Toyota and a Honda with a bent frame.

As I neared the house an array of smells hit my nose. The normal party smells hit my nose, alcohol and sweat. The closer I got the more a smelled the putrid odor of bird demon, and faintest of all but the more appealing was a sweet vanilla smell that was all too familiar.

I walked through the door and although the music was playing a cheerful song the mood was quite the opposite. Fear set in the air. I walked in and every head in the room turned to signal my entrance. The terrified looking teenagers set on the sides of the room huddled together, but in the center stood Rin.

Her body was trembling in fear yet her face showed none. There were red marks around her neck from when she had mostly likely tried to struggle free but failed. The ashy white hand locked around her torso tightened as its owner saw me.

"Welcome Sesshomaru," the creature chuckled menacingly. My eyes met his face and I took in what looked to be a bird yokai. Older, wiser than the ones I had encountered earlier today. His dark eyes moved from mine to the blade he had placed close Rin's neck. "I figured you would have come earlier." I had no more of his talking and took a long step forward.

A sharp cry spilt through the air. The smell of blood hit my nose like a brick. It dripped from Rin's neck. I froze and tensed up.

"Now Sesshomaru, relax. It's just a little blood, from a human no less. Have you become so weak?" A sick and sadistic grin flashed on his pale face.

I growled in response.

"You killed my son. It's an eye for an eye don't you think? Someone you care about for some I care- cared about." He took the time to glace away from me and down to Rin. It was a now or never chance to strike. I would kill the lot of bird demons if I had too. No one insulted the great Sesshomaru.

"You are foolish. I do not care about anyone. Feelings are weak human emotions."

I sprung forward and knocked the knife from his claws. It hit the ground with a soft thud in front of another body which I had not noticed before. It was a boy who appeared to be unconscious. The boy was still alive, but I could smell blood on him. The bird demon could not even kill a human. He was no fight for me.

I sunk my claws into his forearm and his arm recoiled from Rin's waist. She ran faster than I had ever seen her run over to the unconscious body of the boy. Her attention to this unknown boy caught me off guard for a second and I was shoved back into a stairwell, creating a gaping hole in what once was a well kempt house.

I lunged forward slicing clear across his chest and recoiled back when he tried frivolously to make an advancement on me. I could sense him weakening, the poison finally settling in to his feeble body. I had considered making him suffer, but for the sake of the near forty or so witnesses I made the final blow swift.

He was backing up now sensing that he would not win this battle. I followed his movements and took a swipe was his exposed neck. He still stayed standing, although blood spewed from his open wounds. Teetering ever so slightly, he tried to make his escape by running away. He caught him by his neck and with a satisfying cracking sound he fell limp. I threw his body out the sliding glass door and it landed somewhere in their back yard.

The teenagers still looked terrified. The boys were shaking and the girls were on the verge of tears. One girl called an ambulance, probably for the boy I had saw on the ground earlier. He seemed to be the center of attention now. His body rested in Rin's lap which made me cringe. Were these two friends? I didn't really appreciate the closeness. I had just saved her life. She should have been paying respect to me.

I walked out onto the front porch to calm myself down. Rin's eyes followed me as I left, though I never made contact with them. The porch was open and freezing. The wind had not settled down and it froze the ends of my finger tips which numbly tried to light the cigarette in my lips. It was habit I had picked up. Not necessarily a bad one. Due to my demon blood, it never caused much harm. I only benefited from the positive calming effects which I needed essentially right now.

The warm smoke filled my lungs and it felt nice to take in a warm breath. I paced around. The medics were here before I had even finished my cigarette. And they hustled pass me inside to attend the boy. Police would be here soon I supposed. I really didn't feel like sticking around for the lights and the questioning.

Someone was walking up behind me and the winter wind brought her scent to me.

"Sesshomaru," Rin whispered. I whirled around to face her. She looked a bit taken back. "Thank you. I know you didn't have to bring me out here or save me twice. I know it's my fault, and-"

"It's not your fault." I said this letting out a cloud of smoke.

"I didn't know you smoked?" She said this in the form of a question cocking her head to the side. I could best compare it to a young cat, it was endearing but nothing special.

"Occasionally," I said. "We need to leave. We should not be here when the police decide to investigate."

"Oh.." She caught on to what I was saying. "Can I say goodbye to my friends?"

"Go," I turned around and looked off into the night sky. I can hear Rin talking to her friends asking them to text her with news about someone named Hiroto, assumedly the boy on the stretcher being rolled into the ambulance and they told her to take care. I began to walk to my car and could feel the girls presence following behind me.

I dropped my cigarette and smashed the butt with the heel of my shoe. The sirens sounded behind me at the house as I opened the door to my car and drove away.

**So thank you for sticking around for chapter 10. A whole 10 chapters! Phew. Special thanks to my reviewers:**

**irise15 – Thank you for the two reviews. I'll try to keep my stories interesting. I really don't want know what is going to happen either so I really just write as I go, so it is interesting to me as well. **

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan – Of course Rin misses Sesshomaru. Who couldn't miss our big fluffy stoic demon? Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**RadicalEdward6 –I updated! I'll always update, but just the pace at which I do might differ. I got this one out a bit earlier than I usually would so thank you for giving me the drive by reviewing to make it happen.**

**Icegirljenni – She is slowly falling for him. It is so adorable to write her love for Sesshomaru, be difficult to portray Sesshomaru's. I tried to update soon! So here you go. I hoped you liked it. **

**kimi21 – Thanks for reviewing. I am really glad I paced it better too. It just felt better doing it this way. I don't like to rush things. I will try to keep updating more quickly. I'm glad so many people enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it. Thanks again.**

**TsukimoriKuchiki13 – Haha. Sesshomaru would most defiantly not agree to be set up. :p He doesn't even know if her wants to be with Rin yet. I think. Gosh even writing in Sesshomaru's point of view I'm still not exactly sure what he is thinking. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**Taraah36 – If I were Rin, I would miss Sesshomaru too. You are right they have been through so much. And now even more. I think Rins is coming around to knowing she likes Sesshomaru. Maybe. I'll keep updating. Thanks for reviewing. ^-^**

**Midnight Angel Sakura – I felt her jealousy too. I wouldn't let anyone else have him either if I was her. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! **

**Storyofmylifeman – I'm glad you enjoyed it. I will try to continue updating as best I can. Thanks for reviewing! ^-^**

**I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. I try to proofread as much as I can but sometimes I'm just so excited to release it. So here it is. **

**Sincerely,**

**Bella Kouno**


	11. THE RUN

Disclaimer: We meet again! Yet I still own nothing of Inuyasha.

CHAPTER 11: THE RUN

I sat apprehensively in my room picking at the hem of my sweatshirt. It had been a months since the accident had happened. Sesshomaru had managed to lull my parent's questions with his calming voice. I hadn't seen much of him since then. Life had been a near unobtrusive pass since the accident. I wondered about where he had been off too. His father came to check on him occasionally and those seemed to be the only times he had been around. Even then he barely said anything to me. He had missed my birthday month all together, but summer was the worst time, because I didn't have school to distract me from thinking of him.

School had started again and was easier to manage. It was nearing the end of the first semester and winter break was already here. Christmas time was always a favorite time of mine, not just for the presents but for the overwhelming feel of the holidays. Being with family, the smell of the heaters roaring to life, decorating the tree, they were all things I had enjoyed since I was a little girl. I wondered what Sesshomaru was doing for his holiday. He and his father seemed not to get along, but wouldn't he still attempt to be with family? Maybe his mother, remembering her and how he treated her, that option seemed even less likely.

I thought up ways to overcome the boredom I was faced with. Distracting myself with school work was no longer an option. It was like summer vacation again. Now my brain was left to wonder things I sometimes wished it wouldn't have. Baking had become a hobby of mine in Sesshomaru's absence. I had cleared the pantry of all the flour, sugar and butter it contained much to my mother's dismay. There wasn't a Christmas shape I hadn't made into cookie form.

I crawled under my bed for my sketch book and began to draw what had been filling my mind all the months he had been gone. He took up many of the pages, I hid the book well afraid he might accidently stumble across it in the short times he was here and see himself on its pages. I penciled in Sesshomaru's chiseled jaw features until night fell.

I was startled by a warm voice, "Sweetie?" I jumped what felt like a couple feet. My mother peeked her head inside the door. "Your father and I are going out to dinner. Would you like us to bring you anything back?" I hid my sketch book swiftly under my arm.

"Erm," I stuttered. "No thanks." She noticed I was uneasy but didn't question why I was guarding a mauve note book with my sleeve. She left with sweet goodbyes. I sat back in my room sketching and nibbling on a couple ginger bread cookies in the shape of bells. I was giving life to Sesshomaru's chest when shuffling from behind my door stirred my eyes from the god I was drawing. Seconds pasted as I did nothing put sit still and stare at the door. I didn't hear the noise again and has about to go back to drawing when my door flew open and Sesshomaru rushed through looking more disheveled than I had even seen him looking before.

"Sesshomaru!" I smiled in excitement, forgetting for a moment that I was holding a notebook filled with embarrassing sketches of the man before my eyes. His eyes were frantic and I was too lost to understand why.

"We must go!" he shouted in my most authoritative way. It was somewhat alluring and the thought didn't leave my head before the rushed over to the side of my bed. I didn't move and only stared. "Now." He roughly pulled my arm breaking me from my trance. My sketch book clattered on the floor falling open revealing my most recent picture of him, one which defined his broad muscles and stomach. I looked from my notebook to his face and knew that the picture could really never do him justice. Although his tawny eyes stayed on his portrait for longer that I hoped they ever would, he said nothing as he pulled me from my bed.

"What's going on?" I finally spoke; worry was thick in my shaky voice. Sesshomaru didn't answer but pulled me out of the house with speed I didn't know he possessed. My legs struggled to keep up with his pace. "Sesshomaru!" I screamed. I wanted to know what was going on. He tried to rush me into his black Audi which I hadn't seen since the morning it was stolen. I pulled against his grip.

"What's going on?" I yelled in the powerful voice I could muster. "I need to know. Now." I copied the way which he said it back in my room which took him off guard.

"Someone is coming here for you. It is imperative you leave at once." He picked me up and shoved me into the car with more force than he had ever used on me before. I tried to fight it.

"My parents!" I yelled.

"I will send someone to get them." He coaxed. I tried to get out as he was fixing my seatbelt. "Rin, stay in the car." He closed the door a rushed around at blurred speeds to get in the driver seat. I was scared as to why this was needed. Why was someone coming for me?

My house was far behind us in a matter of seconds. "Sesshomaru, please tell me what is happening!" My words were shaky and tears were threatening to escape from my blurry eyes.

"Naraku. He is coming."

Naraku, the notorious criminal who hated humans, "Why?"

"Naraku has been hiding in our school pretending to be on the school board. He's trying to recruit young demons to stand with him. He tried to recruit me. I strongly opposed and refused to be under any filthy half-breeds paltry army. The sycophantic bird demons told him what happened at the gas station. He had been visiting you in your dreams before then and now he had everything he needed to have you captured and used against. I plan to deny him such amusement." I noted that down in the most Sesshomaru had ever spoken since the day I met him. I didn't reply and sat sinking in what he had just said.

"My parents! We have to go get them," I commanded though my voice was dry and weak.

"I will send someone to get them. I have a jet waiting for us," he spoke not looking toward my teary eyes.

"I have to call them," I babbled, tears now flowing freely. I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and began to dial their familiar number. A pale hand reached quickly over for my phone. "Wait!" I reached for my phone back.

"The phones are tracked." He crushed the phone to pieces and threw it out the window. I began to whimper overwhelmed by the circumstances. It took all my might not to cry.

"Rin," Sesshomaru purred my name. "Do not cry." I was taken aback by how fluidly my name had left his lips. It was enough to keep me quiet for the rest of the ride to the airport.

Haneda airport came into view. "Are my parents meeting us there?" I questioned. Though Sesshomaru gave me no response until I was about to ask again.

"They will be on the next flight," he assured.

"To where?"

"We are going to the city of Naha," he explained.

_Naha. _I thought the city over in my head. It wasthe capital city of the Okinawa Prefecture. I had never been there but I knew it was beautiful. Pictures of clear beaches and palm trees flashed through my head. It had a calming effect on my damaged state of mind.

Sesshomaru pulled swiftly into the parking structure and fit into a parking spot next to the sliding glass doors that I assumed wasn't a parking spot at all. He ushered me forward through the crowds of people too busy to notice us. A man had nearly run into me. I could have sworn I heard Sesshomaru growl. The farther we went the less people there were. We passed across a rope into a private sector.

"Welcome Mr. Takahashi," a woman greeted warmly. Sesshomaru didn't spare her a glance. He pushed me along into a seat in what I assumed was his private airplane. Just how wealthy was he?

"Sit and stay here. I'll be back," he spoke and didn't give me a chance to protest. I set in the comfortable black seat fumbling with my fingers.

A woman came up behind me. She was a demon, a weaker demon with long silvery hair and brown eyes. "Would you like something to drink?" she questioned.

"Um. No thank you," I smiled trying to keep a face as calm as hers. She bowed and left. I was left to my thoughts and although I was instructed not to, I walked in the direction in which Sesshomaru had left. It lead a room in the middle of the jet and I was about to take another turn when I was caught in the act of defiance.

"Rin." It came from Sesshomaru's monotonous voice. He stood looking down at me, his tall form looming over mine.

"I'm sorry-" I began to apologize but was stopped by Sesshomaru's close proximity. I could feel breath on my skin. It sent tingles up my spine. He advanced even closer until he had me pinned against a wall. My breathing sped up rapidly and I couldn't take my eyes off his golden orbs, they melted into mine and at that moment I wanted nothing more than close the gap between us. I leaned forward and Sesshomaru's eyes began to flash from his usual honey color to a bright crimson.

"Don't do that again," he warned.

He backed away from me, staring for a second with his now normal golden eyes and walked into the next room without saying another word.

I returned quickly to where I once sat flustered beyond belief. Where did that come from? I felt so stupid for trying to kiss him. He didn't want to. _Don't do that again._ His words repeated in mu mind.I placed my head in my hands and roughly shook my head clear of the memory. He returned to where I was. The air was so thick with tension you would slice it with a knife. I could see a puzzled look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I breathed nearly crying yet again. I seemed to be on the verge of tears all too often today. In a moment of compassion, Sesshomaru wiped the tears from my face. I wondered why his absence had sparked this side in him.

The loud speaker brought me from my thoughts.

_We are preparing for takeoff. Please fasten all seatbelts and remained seated until we have reached full elevation._

Sesshomaru sat stoically across from me.

"Where have you been?" The question had been itching at the sides of my brain for the past ten months.

"I will explain everything when we get there," he answered. It didn't give me any peace of mind.

"Why did you leave for so long?" I kept the questions coming. I wanted some sort of answer. "Why didn't you talk to me?"

He gave me a melting eyes glance but quickly averted his gaze. "I had too."

"Why?" I burst maybe talking a bit too loud for the small jet space.

"If Naraku thought I had no connection to you he would not be a nuisance. But the incident with the bird yokai ruined my plan," Sesshomaru explained.

I ran over his words in my head. To keep me safe he couldn't talk to me. Why did he, such a strong and powerful demon care if I were killed? Could he not handle the guilt of death being his fault? I put my head down.

_We have reached full elevation feel free to move about the cabin. _

Sesshomaru on that note got up and left in the opposite direction. I didn't look up to see him go.

**So that is the end to the chapter in which I wrote all in one day. I felt so bad about not updating so I updated quick. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. I'd like to address the time that has gone by in the story. The incident at the party happened sometime in February and now it's December. I'd put Rin's age at 16 and Sesshomaru's at 18. I hope that is clarified enough. My reviewers who have waited long enough, thanks for staying with me.**

**Love, **

**Bella Kouno**


	12. MIRROR, MIRROR ON THE WALL

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha at all.

CHAPTER 12: MIRROR, MIRROR ON THE WALL

We arrived at a small yet modernized house sitting only a hundred yards from the beautiful crystal beach. The windows inside the car Sesshomaru had brought me to the house in were ridiculously tinted and I imagined that the view outside of the car was even better. Sesshomaru, in a gentlemanly like fashion, opened the passenger's door for me. The beach was hidden from my view my Sesshomaru's daunting figure. I peeked around and wanted so bad to run and sink my toes into the warm sand. As I got out my eyes did not falter from the pretty sight. But, it became harder to see it around Sesshomaru as he moved closer. He placed a pale hand on the small of my back and pushed me towards the chestnut door and away from the warm beach.

Sesshomaru gracefully opened the door with his spare hand, his other hand securely around my waist. Normally, I would have blushed at the gesture. But the way he gripped, it didn't seem his was doing it out of affection. The house was so bright and immaculate. The mahogany floors were so clean I could almost clearly see Sesshomaru and I's reflection. I looked distressed and disgruntled compared to the emotionless face and calm demeanor of my white haired companion.

The house was decorated with hints of all my favorite colors, whites, browns, creams, and even some of my new favorite, topaz. "It's pretty," I sighed, happy to find some sort of clam in all the chaos that just happened. My statement seemed to have dispelled some of the negative energy in the room. Sesshomaru let his hand down from my side, but not unexpectedly, did not reply. He led me to a staircase that lead down into the basement. I had never much cared for basements, no matter how attractive the guy was leading me into it. I hesitantly took steps down. I half expected a dungeon of sorts, but instead I was met with a very modernized lounge.

On one of the plush black sofas sat a younger looking Sesshomaru who I remembered as Inuyasha. He was the first to speak. He was the first to speak. "You're back so fast!" He spat. "Why the fuck did it take four hours to get Kagome when I used your private jet to get Kagome, while you make it back in less than two?"

Sesshomaru's alluring monotone voice spoke for the first time since we had left the airport. "Because, unlike you, I am not utterly incompetent," he answered in very serious, yet somewhat playful tone.

It could have been the mention of her name that brought the petite girl out to meet us.

"Rin!" she squealed. I was so happy to see someone that would actually speak to me. Smiling broadly she maneuvered around Sesshomaru and hugged me. "I'm so glad you're okay."

She pulled me to sit down with her and she talked about everything, not giving me much time to say anything.

Sesshomaru and Inuysha were speaking quietly in the opposite corner. They seemed to be finishing when Inuyasha's raspy voice broke Kagome's chatter.

"Oi Kagome! Show Rin to her room," he commanded.

Kagome gave him a death stare before turning around and smiling at me. "Come on!" she exclaimed happily. Her mood swings were brutal.

I followed her. She led me to a narrow hallway with six doors. "Most the rooms are underground," she explained. "It's easier that way. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are supposed to be hiding so going and getting us must have been a big risk from them. Makes you feel special, huh?"

I hadn't really thought about it that way. I didn't think of myself as special. I wasn't even quite sure why Sesshomaru had felt the urge to save me. I assumed he didn't want to feel guilty because of my death. The incident of the plane seemed to assure me of that. Feeling the spirit of Sesshomaru wash over me I said nothing in reply to Kagome.

"Naraku sure wants to find us," she said.

I understood why we were hiding, because Naraku wanted Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. But why did they hide? They were stronger than Naraku, I thought

"Why are they hiding from him? Naraku is weak now. He has been ever since he was defeated all those years ago," I spoke mostly too myself but Kagome answered in her cheery.

"Well from what I've heard, all the news reports about him were lying. He was growing stronger and with all these demons by his side he just happens to be a big threat," she schmoozed lifting her index finger to her chin. "It's funny that he wants to kill all the humans, yet he was once human himself." She giggled, fascinated by her discovery.

I quizzically looked at her, wondering if maybe she had a few springs missing in her head. She turned into a room.

"Ta-da! Here it is!" she smiled. It was my room and it was modernized like the rest of the house. A large queen sized mattress set in the middle covered with cream sheets and a dark brown comforter folded on the end. The bed frame was a coffee color and was pretty nonexistent. It only had a thin half circle for a headboard and little stubs for bed legs. The rest of the furniture was set to match the bed. A walk in closet set to my left and another door, which I assumed was the bathroom was on the right. There was a small antique mirror that sat just above the bed. I could see my face but the rest of me was hidden because it was set so high. It obviously wasn't meant for practical use.

Kagome looked at me as if I would give her some kind of comment on the room. "It's nice," was all I could muster.

"I know! The closet is even better," she danced over and opened the door. I stepped in and saw the all new clothing hung on hangers and twenty different pairs of shoes all set on in cubbies, like the cubbies I had in preschool, except for these ones were not filled with not bags of goldfish and erasers, but with hundred dollar heels, flats and sneakers.

Kagome and I sat in my room and talked for a long while before she excused herself to get ready for bed. I stepped lightly into the bathroom. It was just as clean as the upstairs and I felt somewhat bad for taking a shower and dirtying it. The bathroom was stalked with everything you could need. Under the sink was enough soap and shampoo to last me a lifetime and in the medicine cabinet was a toothbrush, toothpaste, a brush, and a box of tampons. I had hoped Sesshomaru had not been the one to buy all this.

I finished my shower and returned to the room where I sat for a long time on the bed in a towel just thinking. My hair was nearly dry before I realized I had lost track of time. I went to into my large closet to change into some silk pajama shorts and tank top.

Again I sat on the cushioned bed bored out of my mind. The room, although beautifully decorated, did not have a television nor computer. Not even a digital clock. I had checked all the drawers, but they also contained nothing interesting. No pen, no paper, and no electronics.

I was really tired and attempted to fall asleep. But I had no idea what time it was and the windowless room gave me no hints. I turned the lights off and the room turned black. The only light that I could see was the light that escaped from the crevices around the door. I could not see my own hand if I waved it in front of my face. But eventually I made it to the bed, closed my eyes, and willed myself to sleep.

I woke up quickly, startled and afraid, but from nothing that I could remember. I ran almost too quickly and turned on the lights like a scared little girl. The room somehow made me uneasy. But I swallowed my fears and climbed into the bed. I crawled over to the mirror and got up on my knees to see my face.

Dark circles were threatening to turn into bags under my eyes. My hair so messy so I ran my fingers through it smoothing out the knots. I looked drained. I then looked into the off brown sunset eyes who stared back at me in fascination.

_The wind blew my hair in bellows behind my back yet I did not mind if it got messy. I was on the beach. The warmed sand between my toes, the smell of salty water lingering in my nose. I was staring into the sunset as two pale arms snaked their way around my waist._

"_Rin," the voice purred. It was a voice that I knew well. I leaned into his embrace. I was so comfortable in his arms. I didn't want to leave. "Rin." He said it again, although this time with a more forceful voice. I found it alluring. I wanted to turn and face him and finish the kiss I had started on the plane._

_I began to turn, closing my eyes just as his beautiful face came into view. He grabbed my wrists, held them behind my back and I closed the gap between our lips. The kiss was forceful and rough. Claws dug into my wrists and I opened my eyes in pain._

_But who I saw before me was no longer Sesshomaru. The man whom I was sharing my kiss had black hair spewed out around him and two red eyes opening to look at me with fire, fire that could only mean lust._

_I screamed as the beach melted from around me, leaving only rock. Fire illuminated and ran in a ring surrounding us. Then the dead bodies began to fall from the black sky. I dodged one and as the body hit the ground, bones breaking with a cracking sound. I saw it was the body of Yuuka, the next to fall was of Hina and the final two were that of my parents._

"Rin!" a voiced bellowed. I was ripped from the mirror by two strong arms. I was cradled protectively in the arms of Sesshomaru who was staring with a worry I had never seen before into my eyes. I didn't know exactly what happened. I tried to mumble something.

"Rin, can you see me?" He brought his face close to stare into my eyes.

"Yes," I croaked. I hadn't realized I was crying. I buried my face into his white shirt. "What was that?" My voice cracked as I sobbed.

"It's a _misemira._" He explained. The look of panic had vanished from his face, but still remained in his amber eyes. He cleared his throat. "It is a demon mirror. Possessed with the spirit of a demon, it shows you what you want most to draw you in. It becomes progressively worse and worse before you are forced to give in and it takes your soul. It should not be in here."

He picked me up and put me on my feet before he trailed his arm around my waist, this time more affectionately and led me out of the room not shifting his gaze from me the whole time.

He led me to a room which I only could describe as being his. It smelled just like him. Amazing. I sat on the bed and he crouched down in front of me looking for any harm that could have been done.

"How long did you look into the mirror?' he asked sternly.

"I don't know." I really couldn't remember how long. All I wanted was to go back to the beach, before the dream had been ruined.

He gave me a worried look. Inuyasha and Kagome showed up at the door. They looked frazzled, and Kagome's shirt was on backwards. I had a feeling I had interrupted a private moment.

Kagome ran toward me. "Are you okay? I heard Sesshomaru yelling your name."

"What's going on?" Inuyasha spat.

"Rin looked into a misemira." Sesshomaru's voice was calm and it putted me at ease, but Inuyasha was tense. He looked over to me and straight into my eyes.

"How?" He stopped, but I had a feeling he wanted to say more. "Humans do not look into misemiras and live." His voice was sure.

"She is alive." Sesshomaru seemed angry at what Inuyasha had said. It was hard to tell, but I could hear it in the lowering of his voice.

Sesshomaru left the room and walked quickly, and angrily down the hall.

"What did you see?" Kagome asked. I shook my head. I didn't want to tell her. I ran over to the end, all the dead bodies falling around.

My parents!

I got up quickly and ran down the hall to Sesshomaru, but he wasn't in the lounge. He must have gone upstairs. I ran quickly up the stairs. Shards of glass here strewn around the kitchen. A sword was pierced through the mirror. I stepped on a glass shard and it cut into my foot.

Sesshomaru whirled around to face me.

"My parents," I spoke. It was all I had to say before Sesshomaru pained on his stoic face. "Where are they?"

I got no reply. He merely examined my foot, turned on the faucet and moistened a towel. He stepped toward me. "Sit down, Rin."

I refused even when he pulled up the chair. "Where are my parents?" He again said nothing. It was obvious that he was evading the question.

As much as I resisted, Sesshomaru picked me up like a doll and placed me in the chair. He bent down to my root and dabbed at it with the warm cloth.

I opened my mouth to ask the question again but his smooth voice stopped me. "I sent someone to retrieve your parents and have them sent to China just as Inuyasha did for Kagome's parents. But they were not present anywhere in the city of Tokyo, or its outlying districts. I have reason to believe that they were captured and killed previous to me bringing you here." He stood and ran the towel under some water. The blood ran from the white cloth. Suddenly the crimson color reminded me of the dead bodies of my parents stacked on Yuuka and Hinas.

I got up quickly. I could feel the warm tears flooding down my face.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru pleaded. He reached his arm out to stop me, but I had already begun to run down the stairs. I closed the door to my room and sobbed on my bed for a long time before falling into a dreamless sleep.

**It's been awhile. I hope you guys are not too upset with me. I will keep updating. I plan to finish this story. I have it planned all in my noggin. ****I feel so bad for poor Rinny right now. Thank you ****irise15 for reminding me to update! I'm not going to give an excuse as too why is been so long since I've updated. But I'm going to promise to keep updating. I apologize now for any spelling or grammatical errors, I'm only human.**

**Thanks you guys,**

**Bella Kouno**


	13. SORROWS AND SHARINGS

Disclaimer: Alas, Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Therefore it is not mine.

CHAPTER 13: SORROWS AND SHARINGS

I had no idea how long I had been here like this. My body was stiff, but my position still remained unchanging. My back pressed firmly to the door, knees pulled to my chest, and head buried in between. My face was wet and sticky and my eyes were dry. Yet somehow my body still managed to shake in tearless sobs.

Kagome had knocked on the door some twenty minutes ago. I hadn't answered, even when she pleaded for me to speak. I immediately felt bad when I realized she had gone. I wanted her to come back so I wouldn't have to feel so alone. But I was already alone. I was an orphan again, just as I was 16 years ago. In the time I had spent mourning my parent's death I had begun to wonder if it was my fate that every family I had would die. If I had unknowingly cursed my parents, then it would be no one's fault but mine.

I finally looked at the bare wall. An empty spot was above my bed, but I was glad that the mirror was gone. Not because it had almost killed me, but because I didn't want to see myself right now. That whole differentiating thought scared me.

On shaking legs, I attempted to stand. They were stiff from sitting in one position for so long and made uncomfortable cracking noises. I carefully padded over to my walk in closet. The door was closed and I rested my head against the white door attempting to calm myself in recollect my sanity.

Perhaps I had not fully captured all my even judgment because I had forgotten the large mirror that stood tall and proud at the end of the closet. I gasped silently. The girl in front of me looked even weaker than when I saw her before. Her eyes were swollen and her lips were quivering. She looked awful. I looked awful. I knew that this was not how my parents would have wanted it to be.

I shed the silk pajamas I wore and stepped into a pair of yoga pants and settled for pastel colored loose tank top. I turned and headed across the room towards the bathroom. I had already faced one mirror might as well conquered them all.

The bathroom was not as dimly lit as in the closet and my puffy eyes looked even worse in this mirror. I turn the faucet to cold and splashed cold water on my face. I attempted to wash away the pain by vigorously scrubbing. My face was clear of all the sticky evidence, but my red eyes still prove me guilty.

The smell of pork and steamed vegetables filled the air. My stomach growled reminding me that I was only human, just a human who had gotten involved with demons and lost her family. _Twice._

I knew I had to face everyone. But I was scared to leave my safe room. I was scared to face Kagome, and I was scared to see Sesshomaru. The look in his eyes before I had left was painful and I didn't want to see it again.

I counted to one hundred in my head and opened the door. The bright light was blinding. I squinted and looked around. No one was in the hall. I followed my nose up the basement stairs and saw the dining table I was at last night, or maybe this morning. My eyes caught a hint of silver hair and darted back to it.

His head was down, bent over a cup of hot ramen. His shoulders, which were slouched and covered in a red shirt, propped up as did the canine ears on top of his head.

He lifted his head up. "Oh. You're up," he said adding another spoonful of ramen noodles to his fanged mouth.

As he finished chewing, which was at a remarkably fast rate I might add, his golden eyes looked from me to the large open door that lead to the kitchen. Kagome was walking through the door holding a plate of pickled vegetables.

"Rin!" she exclaimed. She was smiling halfheartedly looking with sympathetic eyes.

I tried to smile back.

"Are you hungry?" she said setting the plate in the center of the table.

I didn't reply. Through the door I saw more food filled dishes. "Let me help to carry those."

Walking into the kitchen, I scanned for Sesshomaru. He was not there. I wave of relief washed over me. I picked up what appeared to be a pot of steaming frothy soup. It was the smell I remembered from downstairs. My mom used to make things like this when I was younger. The thought no longer made me hungry.

I made my way back through the door. Kagome was standing, waiting for me outside it. Her eyes glided from mine to another part of the room and I followed them. At the top of the stairs stood a tall, silver haired demon. I met his topaz eyes. They were filled with hurt and lines were etched above his brows. At that moment my balance began to fail me. I fell forward and I began to panic. The pot slipped from my fingers and too arms stopped me from falling with it.

It hit the ground with thud and a stinging pain burned my toes and feet. A small yelp from Kagome was heard, from my peripheral vision I could see her hop out of the line of fire. Inuyasha let go of me and went to Kagome. I whispered a thank you to him, which I hoped his alert ears picked up on. Then Sesshomaru was by my side. He looked toward my feet.

"It's just a burn," I said. I felt uncomfortable under his stare.

"Inuyasha, your leg is burned!" Kagome explained. She ran into the kitchen.

"Oi! Kagome! I'm fine," Inuyasha called but a bit too late because she had already disappeared into the next room.

Sesshomaru followed suit.

Kagome returned with a damp rag full of ice and pushed Inuyasha into his chair.

"Kagome, I don't need it!" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Oh, just let me see!" she said holding him in his seat.

I walked into the kitchen. My feet stung when they hit the wood flooring. Sesshomaru stood at the fridge placing ice cubes in a white towel. He looked over to me. I stood still in front of the counter watching him. He closed the freezer and turned.

"I'm really okay," I replied. He ignored me as if I had said nothing. He neared me, set the towel behind me, bringing his body even closer. Almost effortlessly he lifted me to sit on the counter.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. He didn't reply to me again. The towel was then back in his slender fingers. He knelt down and placed it on my burns. My leg automatically recoiled from the cold touch.

"I'm sorry I get hurt," I clarified, remembering how earlier I had also cut my foot and he had helped me then too.

"Rin," he said looking up into my eyes. "Don't be foolish. That was not your fault." He ran his chilled fingers over the scars.

As if sensing my blush reddening, he stood and handed me the towel. "Keep this on the burns." He helped me down from the counter even I could easily done it myself. He took a few paces, turned back to look at me and then he was gone.

I ate with Inuyasha and Kagome at the table. They bickered and when they weren't Kagome tried her hardest to include me in conversation but I just couldn't keep one, which was not in my character. At one time I could have easily talked for the hour we were sitting at that table, but not now. Not after the only people had left in this world died.

The food in my plate which had once smelled delicious didn't appeal to me much anymore. After a few bites I didn't feel the slightest bit hungry for it. But to not be rude to Kagome who had made all of it, I stayed sitting at the table pushing my food around on my plate.

After dinner I helped Kagome clean the dishes and secretly disposed of all my untouched food. When we were finished drying off the dishes, Kagome looked back at me.

"Goodnight Rin," she spoke pulling me into a hug. I forced a smile and said the same back. Then she left down the stairs.

I wondered around the upstairs. The living room had a large TV set and I wondered if I'd finally be able to use something electronic in this house. The remote sat on the coffee table. I clicked it on and waited hopefully. A loud static noise filled the room. I jumped and turned it off quickly. I looked around like to see if anyone was there, like a child waiting to be scolded. But no one was there to punish me. I let out a relived sigh.

A large curtain covered the left side of the room. I moved it aside to find a sliding glass door and a starry night sky behind it. The door led directly to the beach. I was locked, of course, but from the inside. It would be just too easy for me to pull the lever up and open it. Just as my fingers grazed the cold metal a voice startled me.

"Rin, I brought you something for your foot," Kagome smiled holding out a small tin.

"Thank you," I said a bit startled. She noticed what I was doing.

"If you try to open the door an alarm will go off," she sighed.

"Oh," I whispered. Being here was like a prison.

"I hope we can go outside soon, Inuyasha said that someone is coming over tomorrow. Maybe we will be closer to having this all behind us."

I nodded in acknowledgement to her statement.

"Well goodnight again," she smiled and quickly turned the corner out the door.

I sat on the couch and applied the cream in the tin to my foot. A cold, tingling sensation waved over the area and then the pain subsided.

I left the room seeing as there was nothing left to do anymore. I walked the familiar path down the narrow basement staircase. The lounge was empty and the hallway was dark save the slivers of light from the cracks of the occupied rooms. This was the reason I hated basements. They gave off an eerie feeling. On the way to my room I heard Kagome's laughing, then a loud thud, followed by a string of profanities from Inuyasha. It almost made me let out a genuine smile to hear them so carefree.

I neared my door and stood in front of it. I really didn't want to go back into that room. It was only filled with sorrow.

Across the hall Sesshomaru's door was cracked open. Curiously, I peaked in. I wondered what he was doing. I heard typing. Was he on the computer? I leaned in a bit further. The typing stopped. I wondered why. I leaned my ear even closer and clumsily knocked the door wide open. Sesshomaru sat like a statue at his desk. His swivel chair was turned toward me and his amber eyes were staring straight into mine

"I, uh…" I stuttered, "I don't want to sleep in my room."

He gave me a quizzical look. "And why not?"

"I don't like my room anymore," I sighed.

"Then I will arrange for your room to be moved," he spoke effortlessly.

"I don't want to sleep alone," I paused taking steps into his room. I don't know what overcame me to be so open. "I'm scared now."

I heard Sesshomaru sigh. Not with annoyance, but almost with relief. I didn't look up to see his face though.

"You may sleep here if you wish," he said. I looked up in surprise. It was what I had hoped he would have said but never thought I would hear.

I hesitantly took more steps into his room. I had only been in there once before but I didn't remember how good it smelled, just like Sesshomaru did. I sat at the edge of his unmade bed. Sesshomaru had turned around to his computer once again.

"Why are you the only one with a computer?" I asked jealous that he could look at the time whenever he wanted, of all things.

"It is not simple thing, escaping from Naraku's reach. He can trace internet, phone and television bills in less than an hour. Having one computer is risky enough. It's not necessary for everyone," he spoke.

"If it's that your worried about then why is there no clocks in the house?" I asked again somewhat surprised to be talking to him for so long.

He turned. "There is." I followed his eyes to a corner of the room where a digital clock flashed 9:46. "I suppose Akio forgot to add a clock to that room. Originally she had all your clothes and belonging in here, but I had her move them."

Akio? I remembered her. She was the one I had met the day of Yukka's party, the woman who worked in the clothing store, the woman married to a demon. "Is Akio going to be back?" I asked not wanting to hear him stop talking.

"Isamu and his wife, Akio will be returning tomorrow," he answered. "I sent them to get my mother and father before I left."

Sesshomaru's parents were going to be here? I knew there was a reason for all these rooms; they were meant to be filled. But I had not seen Sesshomaru's parents in so long, and never had I seen them together in one place. I wondered if they would like me. Why was I so nervous about their arrival? It's not like Sesshomaru and I were a couple. Although he was the only person I had left now that everyone was gone, it wasn't a normal _meet the parents_ scenario. They were here because they had to be, not because Sesshomaru wanted me to meet them formally. Even he didn't want to see them, why would he want me too?

"Rin." His cool voice broke me from my thoughts. "You should get some sleep."

I looked at him dazed for a second. "Oh yeah," I sighed. I crawled into his bed and under the covers. His smell was overwhelming. I took a deep breath and I snuggled my face into the pillows. My eyelids suddenly felt heavy. Just before I was about to doze off I looked over to him.

"Hey Sesshomaru, goodnight." I let out a sleepy smile. I dropped my head to the pillows and drifted into one of my first pleasant sleeps.

**Hey. Long time no see... Thank you all for reviewing. I got so many it made me so happy and it made me want to write so much faster. ^-^ So I apologize for not updating quickly enough. But I have a pretty good excuse, I wasn't going to share it because I thought I'd be able to overcome it without you knowing, but my computer died like 2 months ago. Death via coffee. So I have been secretly writing on my roommates computer until I can get mine working again. So there I admitted it. I try to update as fast as I can. So now I think I'll apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. If you catch any that really annoy you just message me I'll change them. I'm so tired I feel like my eyes are going to fall out, if that makes any sense. So I'm off to bed. I hope to see you again soon.**

**Goodnight/Good Morning/Good Evening,**

**Bella Kouno**


End file.
